Avatar: The Children of War
by MasterGhandalf
Summary: Once, Ozai was the Fire Lord's out-of-favor second son, Ursa was a young noblewoman with dark secrets, and Iroh was the Fire Nation's most respected- and feared- general. This is their story, along with others who were born and lived their lives in war.
1. Prologue: Succession

**Avatar: The Children of War**

**AN:** This story is a prequel to the main "Avatar: The Last Airbender" series, exploring an area that I felt the show didn't really touch on much- the formative years and trials of Iroh, Ozai, Ursa, and other key players in the Fire Nation court (while also touching on some other important characters of roughly the same generation(s).) I'm hoping to take a closer look at Ozai and Ursa in particular and explore what makes them tick; the story will primarily focus on them but, again, not completely. Though the prologue is set during Azulon's funeral, the bulk of the story will happen across the years leading up to it.

**Prologue: Succession**

The Fire Lord was dead.

It had been a sudden death, taking the people of the Fire Nation by surprise. Azulon had been old, but he had still been in good health for a man of his age; none had anticipated that the still-mighty old firebender would simply pass in his sleep one night like an ordinary man. More unexpected still was his choice of successor- it was well known that Azulon had favored Prince Iroh, despite (or perhaps because) he was the less like him of his two sons; Prince Ozai had never been much more than an afterthought. And yet, it was that same prince who had been named as heir. It was a strange coincidence, too strange, some of the nobles said. Far too convenient indeed for the Fire Lord's ambitious younger son. Still, the word of the Fire Lord, living or dead, was sacrosanct unless contradicted by the sitting ruler, and besides, the Nation was in the midst of war and Prince Iroh was far away. A quick, easy transition would be best for all concerned.

And so it was that, as his father's body was ceremonially given to the flames, Prince Ozai became Fire Lord Ozai as the crowds bowed down to him. Only one, who stood near the rear of the crowd, knew the full truth of why this had happened and all the labors that had brought the new ruler to his exalted position; she had played her part in them. His hands were stained with so much blood already, and she had no doubt that he would soon add to it, but much of that same blood stained hers as well. Once the combined funeral and coronation was over, she would have to leave both the Capital and the Fire Nation itself, but she had wanted to see, one last time, the reason she had committed this last, ultimate crime.

There, kneeling behind Ozai as he basked in the crowd's worship, were two small forms, his children and hers. Her gaze went to the older of the two, the boy, for she knew that he was not and never had been favored by his father, and what she had done she did to protect him. "Goodbye, Zuko," she said quietly. "Be safe, my son. I hope that, someday, we may meet again."

As the royal family departed and the crowd rose, she who had once been the Lady Ursa turned and left the courtyard, the palace, and her old life behind. She and so many others had brought this to pass, but for now, her part was ended. Silently, with one final glance back, she bequeathed the future to Zuko and his generation.

She hoped only hoped he wouldn't make her same mistakes.


	2. Chapter 1: Destinies in Motion

**Chapter 1: Destinies in Motion**

_Twenty Years Previously…_

Ursa was sitting in the garden of her family's mansion early in the morning of the day that would change her life forever. She sat on a small bench on the edge of the garden pool, watching the turtleducks swim in the shallow water. She'd always had a fondness for the small creatures, and her gaze was following them intently when she heard the footsteps approach behind her and then stop. She turned to see a middle-aged man in plain red robes, and she recognized one of her father's favorite servants.

"Forgive this interruption, my lady," the man said, bowing at the waist, "but your father requests your presence in his study at once- he says that it is most significant."

Ursa sighed, wondering exactly what it was he wanted this time- father simply wasn't the type to call his daughter in to speak with him simply because he desired the pleasure of her company. She turned a rose, catching a glimpse of herself in the pool as she did so- a teenage girl in the rich robes that, while not as ornate as some, plainly marked her as Fire Nation high nobility, her long black hair held back from her face by a plain golden clasp. "Thank you, Li," she told the servant. "I should probably go to see what he wants right away."

"That would be wise, my lady," Li replied, bowing again.

His work done, he remained in the garden as Ursa brushed past him and into the house, following the long hallways until she came to her father's study. He was waiting within, sitting on a low chair and sipping from a small cup of tea, over the rim of which he regarded his daughter with coolly appraising eyes. He wasn't a cruel father, like some Ursa had heard of, but neither was he openly affectionate; it was hard to escape the notion sometimes that he saw her less as a person and more as a particularly valuable asset of his house.

"Li said you wanted to see me?" Ursa asked him, giving the slight bow that was his due as her father and the head of her family.

"I did," he replied, motioning for a seat across from him. "Take a seat, Ursa. We have important matters concerning your future to discuss today."

"My future?" she asked, sitting down. "What do you mean?"

"This morning I received a letter saying that one of the marriages I was attempting to arrange for you has been successful." He glanced at her shrewdly. "Barring any unexpected upsets, you will within the next few years at most be wed to Prince Ozai."

Ursa gaped. "Prince Ozai?" she asked, feeling foolish but not entirely able to process what she'd just heard. "Fire Lord Azulon's younger son?"

Her father looked at her rather crossly. "Yes. I do believe that there is only one Prince Ozai currently living in the Fire Nation. As should be most obvious, this is a tremendous honor both for our family and for you. I trust you will make the most of it." Though he didn't say it out loud, there was something in his tone that clearly said, _don't screw this up_.

Ursa's mind was reeling. She'd never met Prince Ozai personally, and there'd never been much fanfare about him at court- he'd always been overshadowed by the exploits of his much older brother Iroh, who was both the heir to the throne and already making a name for himself in military service. As Iroh already had a young son himself, Ozai wasn't even likely to be part of the succession. All Ursa knew about him was that he was a little older than she was; she'd seen him from a distance a few times, and had thought him rather handsome. Still, her father was right- even a prince who wasn't favored would still bring tremendous honor and status to his bride, and to her family.

"Thank you for managing to get me this opportunity," Ursa finally managed to say. "I will do my best to prove worthy of it."

"I am certain you will," her father said, and for a brief moment she thought she heard genuine pride in his voice. When he continued, though, he was all business once again. "Prince Ozai is not currently in the Capital- I believe he is on a hunting expedition of some sort, though I'm afraid I don't know the details- so formal introductions will have to wait." He paused, and Ursa stood to leave thinking he was done; he waved her back to her seat. "This is not, however, all that I wished to tell you. You have been granted a rare honor, my daughter- rarer perhaps even than being wed to a prince. You have been selected for training by the Ying Shou."

That name meant nothing to Ursa. "I don't understand," she said.

"The Ying Shou are a secret organization, answering only to the Fire Lord or his chosen representatives," her father explained. "I know little more about them, only that they work in the shadows and perform assignments too, ah- delicate for the military. I suspect their interest in you has to stem from your marrying into the Fire Lord's family- so far as I know, they only train a handful at a time, and I cannot think of any other reason they would seek you out in particular."

"I… have to agree," Ursa admitted. She'd been trained in basic hand-to-hand fighting techniques- unlike the Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe barbarians, the Fire Nation had no use for purely decorative noblewomen, especially during war- and her firebending sifu had pronounced her decently skilled, but there were plenty who were far better than she was, and she knew it. "I can only hope I will live up to the honors I have been presented with."

"So do I," Father said, and smiled tightly. Ursa knew she should be happy- marrying a prince had at some point been the fantasy of every young noblewoman and probably a fair share of peasants, to say nothing of having been chosen by one of the Fire Lord's elite groups for their training- but she couldn't shake the notion that somehow the world had shifted beneath her feet, and she was no longer certain exactly where she stood.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The garrison stood in even ranks in the courtyard of one of the many Fire Nation fortresses that now dotted the coastline of the Earth Kingdom. Their commanders stood at their head, and they faced a raised platform where stood the High General of the Fire Army himself, resplendent in his red-and-gold armor- he had come in by ship last night specifically for this ceremony. There was a degree of muttering in the ranks- after all, a promotion could be handled just by a letter, after all- but then, it was hardly every day that the Fire Lord's eldest son made general.

"Come forward," the High General said loudly. One of the officers- an unremarkable-enough man to look at, short and broad, in early mid-life- stepped forward and knelt before him. "You are being honored with this promotion today for proposing the strategy that led to victory over the Earth Kingdom forces that attacked this very site, for demonstrating quick thinking and powerful commanding presence on the battlefield itself, and for impressive tactical use of bending to turn the tide in our favor. Do you swear to loyally serve the Fire Nation and its Fire Lord, to lead its soldiers to honor and victory, and to uphold the vision set down by Fire Lord Sozin that our nation shall unite this world and forge an empire that will last a millennium?"

"I do," the kneeling officer replied.

"Then rise, General Iroh of the Fire Nation. May Agni shine on you." Iroh stood slowly, and then clasped the High General's hand. Behind him, the ranks of the soldiers saluted, and then cheered.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

After the promotion ceremony was over, Iroh found the High General standing on the fortress wall, staring out over the sea. "You wanted to see me?" the Fire Lord's son asked.

The High General turned to face him. "I did. Walk with me." He turned and began to walk along the wall, Iroh following a short distance behind. For a long time there was silence, and then the High General spoke again. "When I was a young officer, your father was my commander-that was back before he was Fire Lord, of course. I trust that you'll live up to his legacy- and from what I've heard, I don't think that will be difficult."

Iroh smiled and laughed. "Thank you for your kind words, High General, but I hope you don't raise your expectations too high- I am only one man, after all!" He paused briefly. "If you don't mind telling me- what was my father like as a commander?"

The High General paused, considering. "Azulon was a great leader, I thought," he said, "and I don't just say that because he is now Fire Lord and you're a prince. He was a cold man, a hard man, but a very canny strategist who knew his objective and focused everything he had on taking it. And he was a genius with firebending, of course, though anyone could have told you that. I think we were all a little afraid of him, but we respected him too; we knew that he'd lead us to victory and glory."

"Well, I hope that I can live up to his reputation," Iroh said.

"I hear you are already a father yourself," the High General observed.

"Ah, yes." A peaceful look crossed Iroh's face. "I have one son- my dear Lu Ten. I miss him very much, but a war is no place for a small child. He is in the Capital right now, being cared for by some of my cousins; his mother died shortly after he was born." A somber expression crossed his face.

"You must hope that when his time comes, he can be Fire Lord over a peaceful world united under our rule."

"I do." Stopping, Iroh turned to look out over the east. "Somewhere out there is Ba Sing Se, the beating heart of the Earth Kingdom- how I long to see it for myself someday, and test myself against it! But I fear that day is still a long way off." He stopped and laughed. "Ah, listen to me- a general for only a few hours and already I wish to topple the Earth Kingdom by myself. I hope I do not sound like I am merely making empty boasts."

The High General gave a small smile. "I think taking Ba Sing Se is something we all dream of. It is the ultimate prize, but still far outside our reach. I only hope to see that change in my lifetime! Still, that does remind me of the reason I wanted to speak to you." He removed a small scroll from inside him cloak and unfurled it, revealing a map of an Earth Kingdom fortress. "This is your first assignment as general. The fortress stands in the middle of an important pass, preventing our forces from gaining access to the Earth Kingdom lands beyond. So far, we've had no luck in capturing it- hopefully, you can do better."

Iroh took the map and looked it over critically. "I can't say right now whether or not I can," he said, "but I think I may have some ideas. I promise you that if it is within my power, the fortress will fall." He glanced back towards the main body of the Fire Nation base, and then put an arm around the High General's shoulder. "Now then, if you don't have to return to the Capital at once, I hope that I might be able to convince you to share some tea with me here? You might not believe it, but one of my commanders makes the most excellent jasmine…"

The High General laughed. "A man of good taste, I see! I think, General Iroh, that you are a man of many hidden talents; I can only hope that the Fire Nation will benefit greatly from them in years to come."

"So do I," Iroh told him, and together the two generals made their way back to the fortress.


	3. Chapter 2: Pieces in Play

**Chapter 2: Pieces in Play**

"Relax, daughter," Ursa's father said to her for what seemed like the fifth time as they rode across the Capital in a large palanquin. "What would the Fire Lord think of his son's bride-to-be if the first time he met her she was fidgeting uncontrollably?"

_He'd probably think he was looking at a teenaged girl who was nervous to come face-to-face with the most powerful man on two continents_, Ursa thought to herself, though she was wise enough not to say it. "I'm sorry, Father," she actually said aloud, doing her best to make certain that her hands were still. "I'll try to keep myself under control. This is still just a little- overwhelming."

He inclined his head. "I understand. Still, making a good first impression on Fire Lord Azulon is absolutely essential." He didn't say if he meant essential to her coming marriage, or essential to their family's success, though Ursa wasn't sure if he really saw a difference. It was a week after she had learned of her future, she had heard nothing more from the secretive Ying Shou, and Prince Ozai still hadn't returned from whatever secret trip he was on; consequently, the summons for Ursa to appear before his father had come as something of a surprise. So now she found herself being carried by servants across the Capital to the royal palace, dressed in her best robes and, despite her attempts to be outwardly calm, eaten up with fear on the inside. The office of the Fire Lord was revered by her people, and Azulon was greatly respected personally for his canny leadership and drive toward victory, but he was known to have little patience or mercy for those who failed to meet his exacting standards.

The palanquin came to a halt and was slowly lowered to the ground. Father rose and pushed the curtain aside, stepping out onto the street with Ursa beside him. The masked guards at the gates nodded to the two nobles as they passed between, and they ascended the steps towards the central building to be met by a pair of richly-dressed servants, who bowed.

"This way, my lord, my lady," the taller of the two said, and Ursa and her father followed them into a long hallway lined with the paintings of Fire Lords past. Ursa found that she wanted to stop and study them more closely- particularly the last two, depicting great Sozin and Azulon himself- but their guides made no signs of stopping. Finally they reached the end of the hall, where a door flanked by guards was marked by a curtain bearing the Fire Nation crest. Their task done, the servants bowed again and departed.

Knowing who waited behind that curtain, Ursa took a deep breath and turned to her father, who shook his head. "This is to be a private audience between you and the Fire Lord," he said. "I can't enter. This is your day, daughter."

"All right," Ursa said, breathing again. Squaring her shoulders she stepped towards the curtained doorway; one of the guards drew it aside, and she passed through.

The throne room was a place of mingled light and shadow. The ceiling was low and supported by rows of columns in every direction, giving it at once a feeling of being close and yet immense. Darkness clustered about the edges, but from the front of the room came a powerful, flickering golden light; the throne itself was wreathed in great flames. Ursa could barely catch a glimpse of the great chair behind the fire, and the human figure that sat within it; realizing who that must be, she quickly sank to her knees and prostrated herself.

"So," a dryly amused voice said above the crackling of the fire, "you are the one who is to be wed to my second son. I had heard much about you, of course, but that is no substitute for meeting face-to-face. You cannot truly know someone until you have looked into their eyes and seen their hopes and dreams for yourself." Ursa heard the sound of footsteps and a robe dragging on the floor, growing louder as they approached. "Raise your head, child. I wish to look you in the face."

She did so without question, and though she knew he must be there, her eyes still widened as she gazed on Fire Lord Azulon closely for the first time. The ruler of the Fire Nation was a tall man, almost ascetically slender, his long hair and beard gone almost totally white. His face was lined with age and the strain of ruling, but his eyes remained alive and intense, penetrating. Here was the man who had ruled Ursa's nation for all of her life and her father's; age had brought no weakness to him, only strength and a kind of harsh, uncompromising wisdom.

Azulon knelt before Ursa and cupped her chin in one bony hand, studying her face intently. Whatever he found there must have pleased him, for he rose again and turned to walk back towards the throne without criticism. When he was halfway there, he spoke without turning. "My father," he said, "Fire Lord Sozin, was a visionary. He saw a world united under Fire Nation rule, made peaceful, orderly, and prosperous. He knew that to achieve this great dream, terrible things must be done along the way, and he had the strength to put aside his qualms and do them. If you are to join the royal house, that is something you must understand. You must have the strength to keep your eye on your goal and to do what you must to reach it. Power is nothing without purpose to guide it; purpose is nothing without power to make it real." He turned slowly back to face her. "Do you understand me, child?"

"I… I think so, Majesty," Ursa said, her tone betraying her uncertainty in spite of herself.

"You are honest- good," the Fire Lord said. "Honesty is something a ruler hears far too little of. You have yet to learn control, but then, you are young. You will in time, or you will perish." He waved his hand. "This audience is ended. You may depart."

Ursa was surprised, but she knew better than to linger when the Fire Lord no longer wished her presence. She hastily rose, made a small bow in the direction of the throne, and departed; she could feel Azulon's appraising eyes still on her as she left.

She had little experience of such things, but something about that audience struck her as odd. Not only had it been so short, but the Fire Lord had barely mentioned Ozai, despite the fact that she was betrothed to him had been the entire point of the meeting. Azulon had seemed far more interested in impressing his philosophy on life and rulership on her than on discussing his second son; perhaps some of the darker rumors she'd heard about strain between them were true.

Looking around, Ursa realized suddenly that she was alone in the corridor; her father and the guards had gone. That too, she thought, was odd, though she knew better than to run through the palace halls shouting for them. Instead she slowly made her way down the corridor towards the exit, hoping that if she did so she would either run into her father or a servant who could help her find him, and also aware that she now had a chance to study the portraits of the Fire Lords more closely. She had come to a stop before Sozin's, trying to find a hint of his son in the great man's features, when she felt a soft hand on her arm.

Ursa turned to find herself face-to-face with an old woman in dark robes. She didn't have the look of a noble about her, and yet there was a quiet confidence to her that seemed out of place in a servant. Her eyes, though not so penetrating as Azulon's, raked Ursa over, and then the old woman nodded. "I'm sorry," Ursa said quietly, "can I help you with something?"

"You are Ursa, betrothed of Prince Ozai," the old woman said. "I come from the Ying Shou. You will follow me; your training begins today."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The army under the command of newly-minted General Iroh marched from the Fire Nation base the day after his promotion, heading for the Earth Kingdom fortress in the mountains. Many of the soldiers had served in units that Iroh had commanded previously, and were eager to be fighting under him again; the rest regarded him with a strange mix of awe, fear, and skepticism. They knew that he was the Fire Lord's favored son and heir, and that brought with it the knowledge that he was but one step away from absolute power, but at the same time, it was difficult for some to believe that a prince could have earned such a high position without his father pulling strings.

Among the other officers, Iroh seemed determined to break down the barrier of awe and fear that surrounded him. He laughed and joked with them, much to the amazement of many of them, and when the army camped at night he served tea himself and played pai sho with the most skilled; he claimed that both the drink and the game sharpened his mind. Whether this was true no one knew, but those who played the longest against the new general said that his skill at the game, at least, was very high, and that when the conversation turned from personal anecdotes to political or military strategy, he proved surprisingly insightful.

"We'll be coming up on the Earth Kingdom fortress soon," Iroh's detractors said. "Then we'll see if a pampered prince _can_ make a general or not."

The next day, the army arrived in the shadow of the mountains, and marched south along them until they came within sight of their ultimate target. The Earth Kingdom fortress was carved from enormous blocks of stone, and dominated the pass in which it stood and the land around for miles. The walls were round and thick, too tall to be easily conquered by catapults, and the great stone gate was guarded by watchtowers manned by earthbenders who could turn the very stones of the mountain against attackers. Two thick stone towers dominated the fortress's heart, giving a wide view of the mountains and the land on both sides. Both the wall and the towers swarmed with Earth Kingdom defends, many of them no doubt benders. On the whole, the fortress seemed quite impenetrable.

As the Fire Nation army pitched camp before its walls and erected their war machines for what had every appearance of being a long siege, General Iroh met with his commanders in his great tent. As they gazed over a map of the fortress spread out before them, one of them shook his head. "Siege looks like our best option, sir," he said. "Wait them out and wear them down. Even so, they'll still be able to get reinforcements from the other side, and we can't get around them. This will take awhile."

Iroh, however, only smiled and shook his head. "Do not fear my friends," he said. "Listen to me carefully; I have a plan…"

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The commander of the Earth Kingdom fortress gazed out on the Fire Nation encampment and scowled. "Are they mad?" he said to his second-in-command. "With the pass still open behind us, we could hold against a force this size for years- what exactly are they hoping to accomplish? We'd best send word to the Council of Five and tell them to expect another attack. The only reason this makes sense is as a diversion."

"I don't know, sir," the other officer said. "Our scouts report that their commander is Fire Lord Azulon's own son, Prince Iroh. Like his father he's taking the time to get to know military life before he takes the throne, and from what I've heard, he's unconventional but very good at what he does. I'd be cautious."

The commander leaned his hands on the window frame and stared out over the attackers, his gaze going to the command tent as though trying to catch a glimpse of his opponent. "Even a prince is just one man," he said. "What can one man do that an army can't?" Still the second-in-command noticed, there was something in the commander's voice that made it sound as though he was trying to convince himself of that fact.


	4. Chapter 3: A Legend Begins

AN: This chapter is my first attempt to really show a younger Iroh who is recognizable as a rather less wise and more ruthless version of his canonical character, since here I'm showing him in battle rather than in a more peaceful setting. Hopefully it works!

**Chapter 3: A Legend Begins**

The attack on the Earth Kingdom fortress began conventionally enough. Fire Nation siege engines were wheeled within range and, at the order of the field commanders, began to lob balls of flaming pitch towards the walls. Because of the walls' height, the projectiles failed to clear them, instead smashing directly into the stone face. The Earth Kingdom soldiers laughed at first at what seemed to them to be the attackers' folly, but when the fireballs impacted they exploded with tremendous force, tearing great chunks out of the wall. Iroh and his commanders had ordered them tightly packed with explosives before they were launched.

The fortress's commander, though, only shook his head disappointedly as he watched the display from the tower window. "Even if he keeps that up all night, it won't bring the walls down," he muttered to himself. "And if he's any kind of general, he'll know we won't let him do that. What's your game, Prince Iroh?"

"Sir?" his second asked from behind him. "What are your orders?"

The commander shook his head and turned from the window. "It's time we show them that they're not the only ones adept and ranged warfare. Return fire." The second saluted quickly and hurried off to transmit the order.

Moments later, the earthbenders who lined the walls raised their hands and gave mighty heaves, wrenching the huge stone disks that had lain embedded in the courtyard free and causing them to rise above their heads. The soldiers took careful aim and then let the disks fly free; they crashed near the Fire Nation siege engines and rolled, destroying several of them and scattering the soldiers who stood nearby. Several still remained standing, and the attackers gathered themselves and returned fire, blasting several more holes in the wall. Again the stone disks rained down on them from above, joined by some loose rubble; this time almost all of the siege engines were either struck or forced to pull back to a safer range.

The Fire Nation ranks then slowly broke apart, and from among them came a team of great war rhinos, dragging behind them an immense black-iron machine that was tipped with a massive spike and spouted steam from vents in the rear. The commander's eyes widened at the sight; this device was unlike anything he'd ever seen before, and seemed equal parts battering ram and drill. It was clearly some knew technological nightmare cooked up in the Fire Nation's war labs, and whatever it's true function was, he didn't want it anywhere near his walls.

More stone rings rained down, and when one struck near the rhinos one of them panicked and tore free of its harness, charging among the attacking forces and scattering them within a small area until it was recaptured. The strange device, however, wasn't slowed; as it closed with the walls, the rhino team was released and led away and it ground slowly forward under its own power. It stopped against the base of the wall- the front portion extended and began to hammer into it, sending chips of stone flying.

The commander hurried from his quarters and down to the wall. "Target the drill!" he yelled to his men. "Destroy it before it does real damage!"

The earthbenders nearest to the device saluted, and then drew up a volley of stone disks; these rained down on or near the device, but apart from leaving a few dents in its armor, didn't appear to do any lasting damage. "This isn't working, sir!" the officer in charge of the earthbenders shouted back. "What should we do?"

The commander thought for a moment. "The ground!" he said. "You're earthbenders, aren't you? If you can't target the machine, target the ground it rests on!"

The officer saluted again, and then motioned to his men, who rode chunks of rock down to the base of the wall within the courtyard. Kneeling at its base, they planted their hands firmly on the ground and seemed to strain; a moment later, the sound of drilling on the other side was replaced with a terrible sound of grinding metal that slowly stilled. Glancing over the wall, the commander could see massive stone spikes tear up out of the ground and into the heart of the machine.

He descended from the wall and approached the earthbender officer. "Impressive," he said. "I'm not a bender myself, but I didn't think it was possible to target something you couldn't see so precisely."

"Sometimes powerful benders can sense vibrations in rock," the officer said, wiping sweat from his brow. "Usually it takes years and lots of practice to develop a skill like that, but that drill was vibrating so heavily a beginning student could have felt it. The Fire Nation should really work on quieter weapons, sir."

"Fortunately for us, they didn't," the commander told him. "Now then, the Fire Nation forces are not having a good time of it, for the moment- I think we should show them some good Earth Kingdom hospitality. First, I'll need another volley to soften them up."

"Sir!" the officer said, saluting. Within moments the earthbenders had sent more huge stone flying at the Fire Nation army, easier this time since they weren't aiming for anything specific. Beyond the walls, the commander could hear their panic and collapsing discipline, and he smiled. So much for the Fire Lord's brilliant son- he was failing as completely as any other general who'd attacked this fortress. Then the commander gave a signal and released his own forces.

The ostrich-horse cavalry charged into the midst of the Fire Nation forces, their earthbenders raising a great wave of stone ahead of them that blocked firebending attacks and scattered ordinary soldiers. They made straight for the command tent in the heart of the encampment as the commander watched eagerly through a spyglass; he knew how much the Fire Nation revered their royals, and if he took Prince Iroh hostage, he would have the leverage to compel the withdrawal of his forces.

The cavalry tore open the command tent, but the commander blinked and lowered his spy glass, not entirely believing what he saw. Looking again, however, confirmed it- the tent was completely empty. There was no sign of the prince, his officers, or his elite guards. The commander would have guessed that they'd already retreated, but in this case he doubted it- whatever else the fire royal family were, they had never been known as cowards.

Suddenly the commander began to feel a chill up his spine. Something was very wrong here.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Iroh watched the battle from where he and his elite firebenders stood on the side of one of the mountains the fortress was sandwiched between and shook his head sadly. He regretted the loss of his equipment and (far more keenly) his men to this diversion, but he also knew full well that in wartime, sacrifices had to be made. He might not relish that necessity as much as some of the Fire Nation's other commanders did, but he did acknowledge it, and was willing to take advantage of it for the greater good of the Nation and, ultimately, the world.

"They have taken the bait," he said confidently as the cavalry charge reached his command tent- or rather, as his army allowed them to reach it. "Now then, we must act quickly. Come."

He returned to where his men waited further back on the ledge, mounted on giant, sticky-footed lizards. Climbing atop his own mount, he led the way along the cliff wall until they approached the fortress from above. There the wall was built directly into the mountainside, and was lightly guarded- after all, it seemed impossible that anyone could attack from that angle. "Not impossible," Iroh murmured to himself, and he chuckled softly. "Merely highly unlikely."

The guards on the walls looked up in amazement and fear as the lizard-riding firebenders descended towards them. One of them ran for a horn to sound the alarm, but Iroh cut him off with a carefully-placed fireblast. Then the firebenders swung down from their mounts and were among the guards, quickly mowing them down. These men were mere conscripts and footsoldiers, not even benders- they were no match for the cream of the Fire Lord's army.

The sound of fighting, however, attracted the attention of the other soldiers, who included earthbenders among their ranks and seemed far more experienced. They raced down the wall towards the attackers, non-benders raising weapons and benders preparing to fall into their stances, determined to repulse this newest invasion from the walls. They were met with blasts of fire that stopped them in their tracks, sending some of them falling blazing from the wall while others dropped and covered themselves. Then the earthbenders prepared counterattacks; inside the fortress they used smaller boulders rather than the giant stone wheels, but they were still large and heavy enough that many of the firebenders were forced to duck away to avoid being crushed. Some, however, were powerful enough to blast the great rocks from the air; Iroh was among these, and soon the defenders began to concentrate all of their attacks on him, hoping to weaken him enough that he would fall. Iroh, however, had other plans.

Dropping to his hands and knees, he set loose a wave of fire that shot down the wall at about mid-calf level on most of the earthbenders' feet. Benders of that element, he knew, needed a strong connection with the ground in order to properly utilize their abilities; proper stance was the basis of almost all earthbending moves. This attack, which forced the defenders to either take effort to protect their feet or else get badly burned, broke that stance rather nicely.

"Now- take them while they're disorganized!" Iroh shouted, and his men unleashed a volley of powerful fireblasts. When the smoke cleared, the ranks of earthbenders had been thinned considerably; the few who remained fell easily, and the firebenders progressed along the wall. More guards clustered around the gate, but as most of the truly powerful earthbenders had either already fallen or were out on the plain, too far away to be of use, they too fell easily. Within moments, the Fire Nation had control of the mechanisms of the fortress's entrance.

"Now then- for the true prize," Iroh said. Turning, he saw another group of heavily armored soldiers clustered around the base of one of the towers, surrounding a man in an ornate uniform. "The commander."

Leaving one group of firebenders with the gate, he descended from the wall with another and moved to face the commander. "I would prefer to end this as quickly and painlessly as possible," he said simply. "If you would surrender now, it would make things much easier on all of us."

"I will _not_ give up my fortress to you, Fire Nation slime," the commander spat. "But you've walked into a trap yourself. Perhaps it's _you_ who should surrender." The firebenders looked around nervously to see that other Earth Kingdom forces who had waited within the fortress had fanned out around them, and now had them largely surrounded. Some of them held weapons ready; others, judging by their lack of weapons or shoes and unusually muscular physiques, were most likely earthbenders. Iroh, however, merely smiled.

"I would duck, if I were you," he said simply to his soldiers; they didn't know what their prince and general had in mind, but years of Fire Nation military discipline took over and they complied. Iroh paused to smile more broadly and allow the enemy forces to approach, and then drew in an enormous breath before releasing it as a massive wave of fire.

The Earth Kingdom forces were driven back as Iroh spun in place, unleashing waves of fiery breath in all directions. When it cleared, many of the soldiers had fallen to the ground, smoldering, while those who remained were backing up fearfully. The commander was among the latter, his eyes wide with awe and terror.

Iroh put his hands on his knees, panting as from a long run, and then raised his head and smiled again at his opponent. "Take them," he ordered. The firebenders leaped back to their feet and charged the commander's guard, defeating them with relative ease in their stunned state and surrounding the commander himself. "Now, my friend, will you reconsider my offer?"

The commander glanced around and nodded. "Yes, I surrender."

"Good." Iroh turned back to face the wall and raised a hand; the soldiers at the gate nodded in response and let loose a massive fireblast into the air. This was the signal that the army beyond the fortress was waiting for. In an instant, their apparent disorganization and lack of discipline vanished; forming into tight ranks, they forced the stunned Earth Kingdom forces back, trapping them between the Fire Nation army and the walls of their own fortress.

"Earth is a powerful element- strong, solid, and unyielding," Iroh explained pleasantly to the commander, "but if there is a flaw I have found in Earth Kingdom thinking it is that you prefer order over imagination. Through unconventional tactics I was able to take you by surprise and force you to fight in ways for which you were not prepared. Now your army is trapped, you are my captive, and your fortress will soon be completely mine."

The commander shook his head. "Who _are_ you?" he asked.

Iroh laughed. "Just a man who tries to understand his enemies and think in ways they do not expect," he said. "And now, I am also your conqueror, though that doesn't mean I can't hope that you have learned from this and that we may do battle again someday. Now, however, I must return to the wall to do battle."

Caught between enemies on both sides, the Earth Kingdom forces fought valiantly, but in the end those who had not been killed surrendered. Iroh gave the order to his men to open the gates, and then the bulk of his forces marched inside. Some fighting remained against the guards who remained within the towers, but against the mass of the Fire Nation army they were unable to hold out long. By the time night had fallen on the second day of battle, the great fortress was fully in the hands of the Fire Nation.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

On the field in front of the fortress, a single Earth Kingdom soldiers wheeled his ostrich-horse around and turned to look back at the Fire Nation's victory. By a combination of skill and dumb luck he'd succeeded in fighting his way free of his attackers, and his mission was clear. He needed to ride back to Ba Sing Se at full speed, carrying word of this defeat and the cunning new Fire Nation commander to General Jong, head of the Council of Five. He would know how to handle this new threat.

Turning his mount away from the battle, the warrior began to ride.


	5. Chapter 4: Secret Agendas

**Chapter 4: Secret Agendas**

Ursa followed the old Ying Shou woman through the twisting corridors of the palace, having no real idea where she was going but too respectful- and, she had to admit, a little afraid- to protest. They stopped in an out-of-the-way corridor with blank, dusty walls, and the old woman nodded once and pressed against one panel in a series of places. The wall split open, revealing a hidden doorway and a flight of long, twisting stairs. The woman beckoned and then began to descend; Ursa followed closely behind her.

She didn't know how long they followed the winding stairs, but at last they emerged into a long, low room that had the feel of a place deep beneath the earth. The sides of the room were lined with empty chairs, and a Fire Nation banner hung from one wall, but otherwise the room was completely barren. Its only occupant was a man who looked like he could have been old when Fire Lord Azulon himself was a child; he was sitting in one of the chairs and clad in a long black robe trimmed in red, and was thoroughly engrossed in a scroll that lay open on his lap.

The old woman approached and bowed. "Master," she said in a dry voice, "I bring you the one whose training was requested, the Lady Ursa."

The man glanced up and carefully rolled his scroll up and placed it back in the case; from the angle he was holding it, it was impossible for Ursa to even glance at the characters on it. Then he stood, slowly and deliberately, and fixed her with the third unpleasantly penetrating gaze she'd received today. "Ahh," he breathed. "Well done, Nian. Yes, she will serve us nicely."

"Begging my lord's pardon," Ursa said, her tone polite but neutral, "but I would appreciate knowing exactly how I am to "serve you"."

The master of the Ying Shou looked Ursa up and down carefully. "Knowledge is power, young woman," he said. "We do not give it lightly. Why exactly do you feel you are qualified to know our purposes?"

"Because if I am to serve you- and the Fire Nation through you- I would think that knowing how I was to serve would be helpful."

The old man smiled tightly, as though pleased with that answer, though she couldn't help noticing that it never fully reached his eyes. "A valid point," he said. "In truth, there are several reasons why you were selected for our training, but the most immediate is this- you were recently chosen by the Fire Lord himself to marry his second son. Prince Ozai is currently a concern of ours, and your primary task shall be to keep an eye on him for us- a very _close _eye."

"What do you mean?" Ursa asked. "I haven't even _met_ the Prince yet- even if we're betrothed, we're hardly close."

"That can be changed," the old man pointed out. "He is due to return to the Capital shortly, and you can begin our task then. In fact, that is tied to one of the questions we need answered. Ozai has taken to wearing secrecy about himself like a cloak, holding himself apart from the court and vanishing for weeks at a time on alleged hunting trips, from which he returns alone and with no game. It is obvious to us that the prince is planning something, but we need to know what it is, and if it is a possible threat to Fire Nation interests. That is the knowledge you will provide us."

_Spying on a royal prince_… The idea was as foreign and surprising to Ursa as marrying one, at the very least, and she felt the need to steady herself against something to keep from swaying on her feet. Nothing being in reach apart from the two Ying Shou- and touching a master assassin, even an elderly one, without his or her express permission seemed suicidal at best- she opted instead to try and move the conversation to less disturbing grounds. "You mentioned other reasons," she said. "Am I allowed to know them as well?"

"Do you truly not know already?" the master asked, his voice disturbingly amused. "Then I do not feel it is _my_ place to enlighten you. For now, your primary concern is to be the prince. Put your other questions out of you mind until you have answered those about _him_."

Ursa sighed in frustration, but she knew that pressing the issue now wouldn't gain her anything, and might well make things far more unpleasant for her. "Very well," she said, bowing. "I understand."

"Good." The old master nodded once to himself. "Now, then, you are a firebender, I am told. I wish to see a demonstration of your abilities myself."

She nodded back to him and drew in a series of deep breaths, intended both to calm herself and gather the energy she needed to focus her body's chi into fire. That done, she spun and thrust out with a fist; a narrow jet of fire lanced from the end of it and splashed harmlessly against the stone wall, leaving only a smoldering stain.

The old woman, Nian, glanced at the master for a moment, and they traded a look Ursa couldn't read. "That was… adequate," he finally said, and Ursa could hear disappointment in his voice. Obviously he'd been expecting something more impressive than the average firebender he'd gotten, and she found herself wondering why. What _was_ it about her that had these people so interested, to say nothing of the Fire Lord himself?

"Now, then," the master said, "I believe we shall let you go, for today. You will receive further instructions from us when Prince Ozai returns to the city. Before you depart, however, you will take your oath to us, to ensure your loyalty… and your silence. Secrets, as I have said, are powerful things."

"As you wish," Ursa told him. "I am ready." _As if I'd be leaving here alive if I wasn't_, she added silently.

"Do you, Lady Ursa of the Fire Nation, swear your loyalty completely to the cause of the Fire Nation conquest and glory, to follow the orders of myself, Master An Ying, or the Fire Lord without question, to reveal none of the business of the Ying Shou to any outsiders save the Fire Lord himself, and do what you must in order to preserve the cause of the Fire Nation?"

"I swear, in Agni's name," Ursa said with quiet conviction.

An Ying smiled again. "Very good. But I will warn you, the oath you swear to us is not broken lightly. Once you have passed under the shadows, they will be with you for always, even if you choose to renounce us utterly. Keep that in mind as you depart." Something in his tone made Ursa shiver involuntarily.

"Believe me," she said, "I have no intention of breaking my word." That said, she bowed once each to An Ying and Nian and then turned to depart the shadowed world of the Ying Shou, her mind afire with far more questions than it had been when she had arrived.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The Council of Five, or rather the four members of it who were currently present, was in an uproar. A messenger had just reached Ba Sing Se informing the senior generals of the sudden and unexpected fall of one of their key fortresses, and that left them wrong footed and, far more than they would admit, afraid. What kind of man was this General, or Prince, Iroh that he could win a battle so apparently effortlessly, they asked each other nervously. One maintained that it was only a fluke, while another insisted that he must have had treacherous inside aid, and was therefore nothing more than another Fire Nation conniver.

Then the doors to the council chamber were thrust open and General Jong strode in, accompanied by his retinue of elite earthbenders, and the entire argument fell silent.

The head of the Earth Kingdom military was a powerful presence, one that dominated any situation in which he found himself. He was an immense man, more than seven feet tall and heavily muscled so that he looked more like a mountain than a human being, but woe to the opponent who mistook General Jong for merely a dim, muscle-bound brute. While it was certainly true that subtlety wasn't the general's greatest strength, he knew his business well and consistently got results on the battlefield. It was this that had in the end won him the position as head of the Council, and to the public eye, that of second-most-powerful man in the Earth Kingdom. Those within the government knew better- General Jong was _the_ most powerful man in the Kingdom, his influence exceeding even the king's.

"Disgraceful," Jong said in his deep, slow voice as he studied his colleagues. "To think that you men are generals of the Earth Kingdom- if I didn't know any better, I would say that you are terrified children squabbling because something knew and frightening has entered your world, and you're looking for someone to blame."

"You must have heard the news, sir," one of the other four generals said. "Our primary fortress in the western mountains has been overrun, by a force commanded by Fire Lord Azulon's eldest son. The man is already being hailed as a hero among his own troops, and his skill is… undeniable."

"Bah," one of the others put in. "Iroh got lucky, that is all. We force him into pitched battle, and we crush him. That will put an end to it- when it comes down to honest fighting, no royal ever proved to have a real spine, especially not a firebender royal."

"I say that's a risk we can't take," said a third. "Send an assassin to kill him. Without leadership, his forces will crumble, and we can take the fortress back with ease."

"Enough!" General Jong shouted, slamming the council table with his fist so hard that the room shook. Jong's power as an earthbending master was as well-known as his military leadership- it was said that many years ago, he had faced Azulon himself in battle and dueled him to a draw. That wasn't true- Jong and Azulon had been on the same battlefield commanding troops, but that was the closest they'd ever come to each other- but the general allowed the rumor to spread anyway to aid his reputation. "Are we warriors, or skulking Dai Li? Assassination is not the answer; against such a leader, it would make us look weak that we stooped to it, and worse, make him a martyr for the Fire Nation cause. I have heard of this _Prince_ Iroh before- when your greatest enemy's son enters his military, it is wise to keep track of him- and everything points to this being no fluke. He is indeed very skilled, both as a leader of men and as a fighter and bender in his own right."

"Then what do _you_ propose, General?" one of the other members of the Council asked.

Jong smiled tightly; if an avalanche could have smiled before descending on powerless travelers, it might have worn a similar expression. "I will lead the army to the field myself; I will find this Iroh, and confront him. Then I will destroy him, so utterly that he shall never rise again, and the world shall know that while Iroh of the Fire Nation may be great, General Jong of the Earth Kingdom is greater still. To break an army, one must first break its spirit, and the Fire Nation have shown me the way to theirs."

The rest of the Council of Five looked at their leader with awe and more than a little fear- they knew General Jong well enough to know that he didn't make idle boasts. He fully intended to do everything he said, or else die trying. It was that stubbornness that truly, more than anything, made him such a formidable foe.

Jong glanced around the table. "Any objections, gentlemen?" he asked; a formality only, as all knew that none were forthcoming. Then he turned and strode from the council chamber like a mountain readying itself for war.

Iroh of the Fire Nation, the council knew, could have no real idea of what was heading his way. They almost felt sorry for him.


	6. Chapter 5: Return of the Prince

**Chapter 5: Return of the Prince**

Later in her life, Ursa would look back and idly wonder exactly why so many of the important events from those early days started with her receiving a summons in the garden. Of course, when she thought about it that wasn't so strange- she always loved spending time there, so it made sense that was where more than one message would find her there- but no matter the reason for it, she was in the garden when a servant, one she didn't recognize this time, came and told her that Prince Ozai was waiting for her in the family sitting room.

For a moment she stood still, surprised twice over- once that Ozai had actually returned from his "hunting trip", and once that a royal prince, no, the prince she was going to _marry_, was actually in her house, waiting for her. Quickly, though, a lifetime of training took over and she regained her composure. "You may inform the Prince," Ursa said calmly, "that I will join him presently." The servant bowed once to acknowledge the order and departed.

Ursa knew next to nothing about Ozai's temperament- rumor said he was somewhat distant, but that could mean any number of things- but she did know that it was a bad idea to keep anyone from the royal family waiting for long. Still, she needed just a moment to compose herself before facing him for the first time. Not only would she be going into the presence of royalty _and_ her future husband, but this was also the man she'd been ordered to spy on. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply, going through basic firebending mental disciplines until she thought she was ready. Then she opened her eyes again and made her way through the house towards the sitting room.

Her father was there, standing off in a corner and holding himself with the respectful dignity due royalty from high nobility. Ursa's gaze was drawn, however, to the other man in the room. Ozai was seated casually in one of the chairs, seemingly engrossed in studying one of his hands, though the tapping of one foot against the floor betrayed his impatience. He was, as she'd heard, a few years at most older than she was, and she found herself agreeing with the every report that made him handsome. There was something definitely regal in both his features and his bearing, and he had the beginnings of what would grow to be a thin beard like many men of the royal family wore.

"Ah," Ursa's father said, noticing her. "My daughter has finally arrived, Highness. I take my leave." He bowed and backed out of the room, but as he did so he shot Ursa a look that said _don't screw this up_ as clearly as if he'd spoken aloud.

Ursa bowed once herself and then quickly seated herself in the chair across from Ozai. He leaned forward, golden eyes intent as he studied her; it took all of her will to avoid shrinking back from that penetrating gaze. A prince wouldn't be impressed with a girl who showed such an obvious weakness, she told herself. Finally he leaned back and smiled.

"Well," he said, "I must admit I was surprised when I returned home to find that Father had finally gone through with arranging a match for me, but I must admit I didn't expect him to pick such an attractive bride." Ozai's words were even and polite, but Ursa had the sense that he chose every one of them with deliberation and care, gauging her reaction.

Finally, she found her own voice. "Personally, I find it more surprising that we're being allowed to spend time together without a chaperone hovering over us, Highness," she said, and breathed a mental sigh of relief when Ozai actually gave a quiet laugh in response.

"Being royalty does have certain advantages," he told her, but she could hear for the first time a faint bitterness underlying his words. "Though I have no doubt that your father or one of his servants is standing just outside with his ear pressed to the door, hanging on to our every word." He shook his head. "It's almost sad, really. Oh, and for now, I'd prefer you just called me Ozai. Ceremony in private is tedious, especially between betrotheds."

"As you wish, High- Ozai," Ursa said.

The prince smiled and sat back; he was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Well then, Ursa, tell me about yourself. What exactly do you do when you're not being married off to superfluous royalty?" Again, beneath his wry humor Ursa could hear bitterness and something more- anger.

She ignored it and focused on his question. The first answer that sprang to mind was that when she wasn't courting princes she was spying on them, but saying that aloud would very likely be suicide in more ways than one. "I'm a fair firebender," she said carefully, "and I'm trained in several musical instruments-"

He waved a hand to quiet her. "I didn't ask about your training," he said. "I'm asking about _you._ Just say that I'm curious about you."

That put Ursa somewhat off-balance- she'd been expecting he'd ask about advantages she would bring to the marriage, not her personal life. "I… I enjoy taking walks in the gardens," she said, "and I like animals, although I don't really have any training in working with them, and I like going to plays…"

"Do you?" Ozai asked, suddenly interested. He leaned forward again. "As a matter of fact, so do I. Who is your favorite playwright?"

"I like several of them," Ursa said, "but if I had to pick, I think I'd have to say that Jia Shan is my favorite." Jia Shan was well known for romances and epics that drew heavily on the rich cultural and legendary traditions of the Fire Nation; there was something in the grandeur and mystique about them that had always struck a chord in Ursa.

Ozai nodded, smiling. "I see we have one who appreciates the classics among us; Jia Shan was very skilled, though I've always been drawn more to the works of Akjing myself."

"It would appear I'm not the only one who enjoys classic drama," Ursa pointed out. Akjing's tragedies of intrigue and regicide had always been rather too bloody-minded for her personal tastes, though she had to admit they were exciting and had experienced a major surge of popularity since the War began.

Drama proved a topic of conversation both prince and noble found themselves warming to, as they began to discuss and debate the merits of various famous plays by both playwrights. Finally, Ozai looked at Ursa shrewdly and considered before speaking. "So tell me," he said, "what would you consider to be the chief lesson of Akjing's _Rise and Fall of Lord Kan Zin_?"

It was a famous work, though not one Ursa was personally particularly familiar with; Kan Zin had been a noble who'd assassinated a Fire Lord and stolen his throne, only to lose it ten years later when the deposed Fire Lord's son returned from exile and exacted retribution on him. "I had always believed that the play taught that any who try to rule the Fire Nation but are not of the royal line are doomed to failure; Kan Zin's flaw was pride for overreaching his station."

Ozai shook his head, looking disappointed. "That is what the scholars say, but I have always believed differently. Royalty is less about blood and more about _will_- the spirits smile on those who have the _will_ to conquer, not just those who are… born to it." He paused for a moment before shaking himself and continuing. "No, Kan Zin would have triumphed had he not spared the old Fire Lord's son- an act of mercy, or so he claimed, that came back to destroy him. A true ruler must be thorough; he must destroy all his enemies or they will destroy him in turn. _That_ is the lesson of the play."

Ursa sat in uneasy silence, wondering exactly what the point of that digression had been, but finally Ozai stood. "Are you returning to the palace so soon?" she asked him.

He scowled. "No; I have business I must attend to in the Capital first. I do wish I could have stayed longer- I enjoyed our discussions. My father… does not appreciate the arts, and let us merely say that my brother disagrees with my interpretations of them." He paused at the door and turned back to look at Ursa. "I will see you again soon, milady." Then he was gone.

He was barely out the door when what he'd said registered to Ursa- he wasn't going directly back to the palace because he had business in the city. Business that the Fire Lord's spies might find most interesting…

Her mind made up, she darted from the sitting room and hurried to the kitchen, where she found the person she was looking for- a servant girl about her own age and, more importantly, about her own size. Motioning for the girl to come to her, she led her out into the empty hallway. "Quickly, now," she said, "I need you to give me your clothes."

"My lady?" the servant asked, confused.

"Just give them to me," Ursa told her. "You can wear mine back to your room to get more, and if my father sees you, just tell him you're doing a special job for me and he'll stay out of it. Hurry!"

The girl was clearly baffled, but she quickly pulled off her plain robes and swapped them for Ursa's. The disguised noblewoman hurried through more hallways until she came out into the courtyard just in time to see Ozai's palanquin disappearing around a corner. She followed him.

She hadn't received much instruction from the Ying Shou since they'd given her their assignment, but she knew enough to be aware that hiding by wearing a dark cloak and skulking through shadows wasn't likely to accomplish anything other than draw unwanted attention to yourself. Instead, hiding was all about blending in with the people around you- and little blended in better in the Capital's often-clogged streets than a girl in a servant's uniform. Even better, it was something that wouldn't be out of place in any portion of the city- servants served the upper classes, but came from the lower ones. They were, consequently, ubiquitous.

Ursa tried not to look too interested in Ozai's palanquin even as she stayed close enough to keep it in sight. It was heading away from the palace, towards less reputable areas of town. As she followed, she started taking care to be ready to bend at a moment's notice if she had to- she was getting uncomfortably close to places where being a woman alone might have distinct disadvantages.

Finally the palanquin stopped and the bearers lowered it to the ground. Ozai climbed out; he'd changed clothes as well, from the rich robes he'd worn before to a hunter's leather armor. He waved his bearers away and strode purposefully towards a small, run-down looking building; now Ursa did find herself creeping from shadow to shadow as she slipped between houses and businesses in similar condition and came to crouch beneath an open window on one side of the building she'd seen Ozai enter.

"Well?" she could hear the prince's voice asking. "That lead I had you following- was it worthwhile?"

"No, lord," a rough voice said, "it wasn't him; just another con-man fleecing gullible peasants out of their money. The Earth Kingdom is crawling with them, though only a few have the audacity to impersonate…" here he lowered his voice so Ursa couldn't hear him.

She did, however, hear Ozai curse. "He's alive- he has to be," the prince snarled. "The Sages say they'd know if he was dead, though I'm not entirely certain I believe them. Still, he was never captured, his death never reported. He has to be out there somewhere, and I will find him."

"Lord," the other voice said, "there are other ways you could prove your worth; other ways to your fathers' heart that would be less frustrating…"

"No, there aren't," Ozai cut him off coldly. "Don't you think I haven't tried? I am not yet twenty and yet I am a master firebender; I am undefeated in combat and learned in law, but still he showers his devotion on my brother, the weakling who can lead armies but would rather be _making tea_." He laughed bitterly. "Did you know that? And now _he's_ just been promoted to _general_! I don't know why Father loves best the son who is like him least, but I know I can change it. The way to do that is for me to repair Grandfather Sozin's one great mistake." He lowered his voice so that Ursa had to strain to hear. "As Kan Zin learned, a conqueror cannot leave his most dangerous enemy free to plot. I will bring my father the Avatar, and then the old man will have no choice but to name me his heir!"

Ursa pulled back from the window and sat with her back against the wall, heart hammering. She didn't know what she'd expected to learn, but it wasn't… this. So, she finally had the identity of the prey Ozai hunted- the most dangerous in the world. If he succeeded, it might very well win him the throne, but she didn't think it was treacherous.

The Ying Shou need to know, a part of her whispered intently, but Ursa still sat there, trying to process the magnitude of what she'd just heard.


	7. Chapter 6: Preparations for the Future

**Chapter 6: Preparations for the Future **

Master An Ying regarded Ursa intently with his bright, piercing eyes as she finished reporting the meeting she had overheard between Ozai and his henchman. When she was through, he looked her up and down once and then asked with calm deliberation "Are you certain that you heard nothing else of import?"

"I am certain, Master," she told him. An Ying paced back and forth for a moment before the Fire Nation banner that hung in his underground chambers, hands clasped together and head bowed in thought. Finally he looked up at her and nodded once.

"You have done well," he said. "It would appear that Prince Ozai merely wishes his father's approval- or perhaps even merely his attention- and so plans to secure it in the most spectacular manner possible. Still, it is possible his bitterness might one day turn his thoughts towards treasonous directions- you will continue to watch him and report to us if he does so." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Tell me, child- what do you know of the circumstances of Prince Ozai's birth?"

"Not much," Ursa told him, though she was at a loss as to where this was going. "Just that he was born almost two decades after his brother, and his mother died shortly afterwards. Beyond that…" she shrugged.

"When Prince Iroh first began to seriously consider joining the military," the Ying Shou master said, "the Fire Lord came to realize that there was a distinct possibility his son might die in battle, which could prove disastrous for the succession during a time of war. As a result, he decided that it would be best if he had a second heir in the case of such an occurrence. And therefore we have a Prince who is so much younger than his brother, and knows full well that he exists only as a spare." The old eyes pierced Ursa again. "Our Fire Lord is a driven man, but not an affectionate one. I do not believe he was ever cruel to Ozai, but neither did he ever go out of his way to win his younger son's love. It is enough to inspire a great deal of bitterness in a man."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ursa asked.

"Because," An Ying said forcefully, "if you know how he thinks, you will know what signs to watch for." He settled back into his chair and waved a hand. "Leave for now. I will summon you later to continue your training, but until then, be ready."

Ursa was surprised at being dismissed so soon, but she knew better than to question it. Bowing at the waist, she turned and departed from the cave-like secret room, leaving the old master alone with his plots and schemes.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

An Ying- a title reserved for the leader of the Ying Shou and not a name, though the old man used his birth name so seldom now that it might as well have been- sat in his chair with his head bowed as he listened to the young woman's footfalls ascend the steps. Age had sharpened his senses, rather than dulled them- true, they might be mechanically failing, but he knew what to look and listen for far better now than he had in his youth. He waited until the sound of her steps was gone completely and then simply sat and listened to the stillness until it was interrupted by the sound of other steps, these descending rather than rising and walking more slowly. An Ying bowed his head and waited carefully until the footfalls approached him, and then lifted his gaze to meet his visitor's.

"Majesty," he said in a soft, reverent voice to Fire Lord Azulon. "How might this humble one serve you?"

"Humble?" Azulon asked calmly, seating himself in one of the empty chairs. "Hardly, my servant. I know you take great pride in your skills, but as I have come to rely on those skills as well I see no difficulty with it. Pride is a sin only when it cannot be backed up with reality." He made eye contact with An Ying, one old predator greeting another, and the Ying Shou master looked away first. "How is the girl progressing?"

"Quite well, I believe," An Ying told his lord. "She brought a most interesting bit of news just now- it seems Ozai has taken it upon himself to hunt the Avatar."

Azulon shook his head. "I might have guessed. He never was one to do anything halfway, Ozai. But then, I doubt he'll succeed- I searched for the Avatar myself in my youth and founding nothing but empty rumor. Decades on, my son will find nothing but disappointment." The Fire Lord snorted. "There is one who could stand to learn some humility!"

"Quite, Majesty," An Ying agreed.

Azulon fixed him with his gaze again. "Does she know?" he asked softly. He didn't need to specify what he meant; they both knew that already. It was the reason they had sought the girl out in the first place.

"As far as I can tell, she does not," An Ying said. "Her talent is strong, but not extraordinary, but I believe that there must be more slumbering within her of which she is unaware."

"To breed that power into the Fire Lord's line," Azulon mused. "Yes, the results could be most impressive. A pity that Iroh will not consider remarrying- I would have preferred the girl's future children be in the direct line of succession. Still, we will yet have uses for her, and them."

An Ying shivered slightly at the sheer pitilessness of his Fire Lord- to Azulon, the lives of others were merely pieces on his personal Pai Sho board, with Iroh being possibly the only exception. It wasn't, as many assumed, that Azulon was simply cold and unfeeling. No one could be as powerful a firebender as he was without emotion. Rather, Azulon was simply consumed utterly by a single passion- to see all the world under his dominion before he died. Beside that grand goal, small things like family and humanity were meaningless to him.

The Fire Lord rose and regarded his spymaster critically. "Do not fail me in this," he said in a soft, deadly tone. "I do not doubt your skills, but this matter is of utmost importance to me- do _not _fail."

"I will not, Majesty," An Ying said, bowing to his master as he departed. "You will have warriors with the blood of spirits in their veins at your command," he added to himself when the Fire Lord was gone, "believe me- I will make certain of it."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Iroh was sitting in his captured office at the heart of the former Earth Kingdom fortress when, following a knock on the door, one of his officers entered, bearing a handful of small scrolls in his arms. "These arrived for you today, sir," he said. "I thought I should bring them straight to you myself."

"Ahh!" The elder prince of the Fire Nation said, brightening. "Many thanks. I wish that half my officers were so conscientious." He rose and took the scrolls from the soldier's hands; the officer bowed and departed.

Iroh seated himself back at his desk and laid the scrolls- three, as it turned out- out in front of him, studying their seals as he considered which to read first. His hand strayed to the one bearing the emblem of the cousin who was looking after Lu Ten for him, but he shook his head. That message was closest to his heart, but propriety demanded he read the one from his father first.

_My son_, the Fire Lord's message began, _I extend my congratulations over your recent success in battle. Do not let your victory make you overconfident, however- the Earth Kingdom will now be alerted to your skills. Leave a detachment of your men behind at the fortress and continue your march into the Earth Kingdom- there is rich agricultural land there that must be claimed in the name of Fire Nation progress. Play your hand correctly, and I have no doubt you will continue to bring glory to your family and nation._ It was signed _Azulon, your Father and Fire Lord. _

That, Iroh considered, was very much his father's style- approving, but with a certain distance to it, and the approval was dependant upon success. It was an attitude that had made Azulon a formidable example and firebending instructor for his son, but only serviceable as a father. As a bender and commander, Iroh hoped only to live up to his father's successes, but as a parent, he'd vowed on the day Lu Ten was born to far surpass him.

Now Iroh turned to the scroll from his cousin, which proved to be both much longer and far more pleasant reading. The Lady Jing was descended from one of Fire Lord Sozin's father's brothers, and she was one of very few of Iroh's immediate relatives he liked well enough to trust his son to; he'd always found her to be clever, as kind as one could expect from Fire nobility during wartime, and shared his passion for life's finer things- namely, tea and pai sho. She too congratulated Iroh on his military success, and went on to describe how much Lu Ten had grown, the new words he'd learned, and how he seemed to miss his father very much. Finishing the letter, the Fire Nation's newest general found himself forced to blink away tears.

Finally he turned to the last scroll, which he had been looking forward to least- his brother's. Because of their differences in age, Iroh and Ozai had never been close, but Iroh had never born his brother any ill will. Ozai, however, had always seemed to have something of a grudge against him, and as a result speaking with him (or reading a message from him) was seldom pleasant.

The letter was short. _Brother_, it read, _I was so pleased to return to the Capital to news of your success. Truly Agni and the other spirits smile upon the glorious Prince- forgive me, isn't it "general", now?- Iroh and all his works. I look forward to hearing more of your exploits. Ozai._

Iroh sighed and put the scroll down. Even from halfway around the world he could hear his younger brother's biting sarcasm. It troubled him, more because he was disquieted by the fact that Ozai felt so venomously towards him than because he was offended by the content of the letter itself. Siblings, Iroh had always felt, should be, if not friends, at least willing to work together and look out for one another. It troubled him that he couldn't count on Ozai to do either.

Shaking his head, he put the matter out of his mind and stood to summon a runner for his officers. They had strategy to plan, and Iroh himself had a letter back to his cousin to write, and then they would be marching towards war once more.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The citizenry turned out in force on the day that General Jong led his army forth from the city of Ba Sing Se. They gathered along the edges of the streets, throwing flowers and cheering as prompted by the disguised Dai Li hidden among the crowds. Jong disliked the Earth Kingdom's shadow army- a bunch of skulking cowards, in his opinion- but they knew how to manipulate popular sentiment very well, and that at least made them useful.

At the city's innermost wall, Jong and his officers were met by the Earth King himself and his entourage. The General approached the King and made the barest minimum of deference- he wanted the people to see that the true strength of the Earth Kingdom lay with its military, led by the strong, dynamic general, not the overdressed, slender monarch. The Earth King was and would remain, of course, the kingdom's ultimate symbol and guiding light, but the true matters of import were decided by General Jong and his staff.

The King gave a speech about the glories of the Earth Kingdom soldiery (probably written for him by one of the Dai Li; they were clever about those things), and then stretched his hands before Jong, pronouncing that the general would go forth with the spirits to guide his way and the power of the Earth Kingdom at his back. Jong tuned most of it out; he'd heard such speeches dozens of times before, and though the words were different the subject matter was always the same. Then he and the Earth King both saluted each other in the military style and General Jong marched forth at the head of his army to meet the upstart General Iroh of the Fire Nation in battle.

The destinies of nations would be decided soon; Jong could feel it in his bones. He intended to do all in his power to ensure that it was the Earth Kingdom who triumphed- for the general who conquered Iroh and the Fire Nation would be remembered as great indeed.


	8. Chapter 7: Walking With Destiny

AN: My sincere apologies for that five-month-late update. I let myself get distracted by finishing "Fall of the Fire Empire", schoolwork, and the holidays. While I can't 100% promise anything, it isn't my intention to get this far behind again. Hope this is worth the wait!

**Chapter 7: Walking With Destiny**

Under the direction of teams of skilled earthbenders, the walls of Ba Sing Se slammed shut behind General Jong's army as it departed from the capital and into war. Once they were closed, the Earth King solemnly processed back to his palace, accompanied by his ministers, the generals who had stayed behind, and the senior officers of the Dai Li. Once they were gone, the crowd began to drift apart as the people returned to their own homes and lives, their holiday over. Some left alone, others with family or groups of friends, making quiet conversation about their businesses or their hopes and fears for the war.

A calm, quiet young man watched them from beneath the shadows of his wide-brimmed hat, his gaze interested in their doings but devoid of feeling. These people were the backbone of the great city, he knew it well, but at the same time they were so… petty, so small. They saw only that which was presented before them, with no grasp for the subtleties of the grander vision. Of course, the military was little better. General Jong had vision and charisma, but little subtlety- if a problem couldn't be solved by throwing enough rocks at it, then in the young man's opinion Jong would never solve it. The other generals were worse, so hidebound and traditional as to be almost useless. No, that was wrong- all men had their uses. They just needed a strong guiding hand to ensure those uses were realized.

The man turned away from the departing crowds and began to walk through the city's streets, swift and quiet. Few noticed him at all- those who did dismissed him easily. He had been trained well in the art of making himself unobtrusive. Coming to an apparently abandoned building, he nodded once briefly to the two men who loitered casually outside, and who returned the gesture, before going inside. There, he positioned himself within the exact center of the room and stamped hard on the stone floor with one foot. It shook briefly, and then the hidden platform gave way and lowered him into the catacombs below.

Two more men, these in the green robes of the Dai Li, met him at the bottom. "You're expected," one of them said, gesturing down the tunnel. "He is waiting for you."

"Then I will not keep him waiting," the first man replied, saluting his comrades in arms and making his way down the passage. It continued for a great distance before branching off into several side tunnels. The young Dai Li agent took one of them, and knocked once on the wooden door at the end of it.

"Enter," a calm voice on the other side said, and the young man pushed the door open and stepped into a long, low room lined with shelves of scrolls- one of several repositories that the Dai Li maintained that together recorded information on almost everyone within the city, including the Earth King and his generals themselves. The speaker, a man of middle years, stood with his back to the door, facing a hearth that blazed with green fire- a luxury only the highest officials of Ba Sing Se could afford.

A luxury that, one day, the young man was determined he would have for himself.

"Report," his superior said in that same calm voice.

"My lord," the agent said. "General Jong has departed the city. The speech and sending-off passed without incident. The last I saw of the King, he was returning to the palace under the protection of several of our elders. They can no doubt give you more information on that matter than I, if you wish it."

"I will speak to them later," Lord Bei, head of the Dai Li, replied. "What was the mood of the crowd?"

"Excited, my lord, both for the presence of Jong and the King. It's a rare event for them to see two such illustrious figures in the same place." The young man snorted softly. "The common folk are easily entertained."

Lord Bei turned towards him, one eyebrow raised. "Indeed? I believe you come from common background yourself, Agent. Or was I mistaken?" It was a rhetorical question. The Head of the Dai Li was rarely mistaken, and never about one of his subordinates.

"You are correct, my lord," the agent told him, head bowed. "I have striven to rise above the disadvantage of my birth. I am not one of them, and I never truly was. I am Dai Li, down to the stone I stand on." He paused. "If I may be so bold, my lord, I feel that with Jong absent from the city, it will provide an opening for us to strengthen our influence with the King. He is, as you well know, our greatest rival."

Lord Bei frowned. "We will act when I say we act, Agent. Jong is one of the world's greatest earthbending warriors, and as you say, he is popular with the people. If we moved against him and miscalculated, the consequences would be unfortunate. We will watch his campaign against the Fire Nation and see how the political winds are blowing; then we will act. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," the young agent said, bowing. To himself, however, he felt that his superior was being foolish. Caution was valuable, as was patience, but to refuse to take an opportunity when presented with it was not the way of the Dai Li. Lord Bei had become complacent; no doubt others saw it to. The agent knew better than to speak his mind, however, or to allow any hint of what he truly felt to cross his face.

Lord Bei turned away from him. "Return to your duties," he said. "I will have further instructions for you later. You are dismissed."

Agent Long Feng of the Dai Li bowed once to his lord and then departed to return to his duties- for now.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Ursa knelt beside the pool in her family's courtyard and scattered crumbs across the surface of the water. The little turtleducks came hurriedly swimming towards them, quacking excitedly as they gobbled the treats down. The young noblewoman chuckled softly as she watched them and stroked the nearest along the back of its neck.

"You're fond of them, aren't you?" A voice asked from behind her as a shadow fell over the pool. Ursa turned to see Ozai standing there, hands clasped behind his back as he regarded her curiously. Ursa quickly stood and brushed her robes down, giving a small bow to the prince- to her _betrothed_.

"I like animals," she said, raising her head. "They're straightforward, not complicated. If you show them affection, they return the favor. They never try to trick you or use you- except maybe to get more treats." She allowed herself a smile.

"Of course," Ozai mused quietly, before giving a bitter chuckle. "Not like people, are they? I wish people were more like that- that all you had to do was show your loyalty enough, and they'd know that you were worthy." One of his hands clenched tightly, and small sparks danced around it.

"You're talking about your father," Ursa said softly, remembering what Master An Ying had told her of the royal house's dysfunctionalities.

Ozai regarded her with surprise, then shook his head. "Is it really that obvious? I am a prince; I am his blood. And yet no matter how much I prove my loyalty to him, how much I prove my skill, he always lavishes his attention on Iroh. My brother, the general, my brother, the firebending master, my brother the war hero. But will never be anything more than Ozai- the spare."

"So you really do hate him," Ursa murmured. Prince or no, it was clear to her that from Ozai's perspective, at least, his upbringing had not been a happy one.

"Hate him? Whoever told you that?" Ozai's expression was genuinely surprised. "Father is everything I aspire to be. I only wish I could make him see that, but he has eyes only for his firstborn. I have power, vision, determination- there is much I could do for this nation, but he will never give me the chance to try!"

Ursa put her hand on his. "Don't worry. Remember those plays and stories you told me you love? How many of them are about younger siblings who prove to be even greater than their elders? I'm sure you'll have the chance to make your mark, and make your father proud." She thought back to the night she had overheard Ozai's plans to hunt down the Avatar- if he succeeded in _that_, he'd more than make his mark- he'd likely go down as the greatest prince in Fire Nation history, and no doubt he knew it. But she said nothing- she couldn't risk revealing that she'd been there and potentially giving Ozai enough clues to work out that she was apprenticed to the Ying Shou.

But the younger prince only smiled. "No doubt you are right," he said, eyes shining now. "Someday, Father and Iroh both will see me and respect me. I _will_ be allowed to fulfill my destiny- and you will be there at my side."

For some reason she did not understand, Ursa looked into her betrothed's eyes and felt a sudden chill.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Iroh rode out from the conquered Earth Kingdom fortress on the back of a great war rhino, the bulk of his army- apart from that which he'd left behind as a garrison- following close behind. As the gates slammed shut, the Fire Lord's son turned to regard the scene of his victory and gave a salute- both to the soldiers who still manned the walls, and to those who had died in order to ensure that victory. Then he turned to face the heartland of the Earth Kingdom spread out before them, and the Fire Nation forces began to march.

The force moved in silence for most of the day, until finally one of Iroh's officers pulled up his rhino beside his commander's- slightly behind, as propriety dictated, but close enough to allow conversation. "Forgive me if I seem forward, my lord," he said hesitantly, "but there are certain rumors about you, and I've been talking to the others about them- and, well, there are lots of different stories, but no one can agree on what really happened. I was merely wondering if you could clear the issue up, my lord."

Iroh chuckled. "That depends. The rumors are not too terrible, I hope?"

The officer allowed himself a laugh as well. "Not terrible, my lord. It's just… to put it bluntly, is it true you killed a dragon as a young man?"

Iroh's face darkened as he thought back to that strange, terrible, wondrous day and the secret he had sworn on his life to protect. "It is true," he said. "I found the dragon near the abandoned city of the Sun Warriors and slew it. I believe it was the last of its kind."

"The last…" the officer breathed, and shook his head. "It's hard to believe. However did you do it? The dragons were supposed to be the mightiest firebenders of all- even a true master could only hope to equal their skills. It must have been a terrible battle."

"It wasn't as interesting as you might think," Iroh told him. "These things are never as interesting in real life as they are in the stories." He gave the officer a look that told him that no further information was forthcoming. The man fell silent as he digested this information, and then rode on for several more miles before speaking again.

"How do you do it, my lord?" he asked. "Lead and firebend like you do, I mean?"

"Look behind you," Iroh said, gesturing at the column of soldiers. "This is the army of the Fire Nation, the greatest civilization in history. Always remember that it is given to us to spearhead its rise and protect its prosperity and glory. Next to that, no individual is the most important- not even my father. Not even me. But if we all play the part life has written for us, we will help our Nation rise. I remember that, and it gives me the strength to command."

"Thank you, my lord," the officer said, falling back again. "I will remember your words."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The scout pulled up his ostrich horse before General Jong's command tent, now three days out from Ba Sing Se, and hurriedly dismounted. The general himself stepped out from the tent flap, accompanied by his elite bodyguards, and the scout snapped to salute as he faced him. "Report," Jong rumbled.

"Sir," he said, "the Fire Nation army is pressing further into our territories. They are still far from here, but move quickly. They have rhino cavalry at their head, and bring many war machines behind them. General Iroh leads them still. They'll begin striking farming villages soon, at the rate they're moving."

"Ah, but for all his greatness, Iroh does not realize that he is entering lands where we know the very stones, and the land itself shall fight for our cause." General Jong allowed himself a smile. "Send for my commanders. It is time we discuss how to trap a Fire Prince- and crush him." Jong slammed his fists together as he spoke, and the earth shook beneath his feet.


	9. Chapter 8: Fire and Stone

**Chapter 8: Fire and Stone**

The Earth Kingdom village was hit suddenly and without warning by Iroh's Fire Nation forces. A small detachment of earthbending soldiers hurried to the top of the village's small wall as soon as they saw the invading forces on the horizon, but they could tell even from a glance that they were too far outnumbered to have any serious hope of defeating their enemy- their only goal was to buy the townsfolk enough time to make a clean escape.

The village was situated along a river, and the villagers hurriedly piled into their fishing boats and cast off from the docks, taking one last sorrowful glance back at their homes before the current bore them away towards Ba Sing Se and safety. Along the wall, the earthbenders steadied themselves and then raised their hands, ripping large chunks of rock free from the ground and with a series of strong kicks sending them flying towards the front ranks of the advancing Fire Nation troops.

Firebenders blasted several of the boulders from the sky, but a handful impacted, crushing soldiers and scattering their formation. Iroh's troops, however, were disciplined and well lead. Regrouping, they spread out to minimize the damage a single rock could do, while individual firebenders sent blasts shooting towards the defenders with the intention of scouring them from the wall. The earthbenders were skilled, taking cover behind their wall or blocking with bent stone, but in the end the outcome of the battle was inevitable. One by one the Earth Kingdom defenders fell, and the damage they had done to the Fire Nation army was minimal.

Iroh paused beside the body of one of the earthbenders as he rode his rhino through the village gates. "I do not take pleasure in this," he said to himself, shaking his head. "These men died defending their homes; they were the enemy, but I can respect what they did." He motioned to one of his officers. "See to it that they are treated with respect."

The officer saluted and departed, and another hurried up, spyglass in hand. "Sir, there are a large number of refugees fleeing down the river in boats. What are your orders?"

Iroh paused to consider. "Leave them," he said. "We gain nothing from killing them- they do not have enough boats for us to use to cross, even if we could take them without sinking them- but if we let them live they will spread word of our coming and demoralize the Earth Kingdom." He paused to look around the village and nearby environment, making up his mind. "The village is abandoned. Confiscate any supplies you find, and then get set to work on making boats."

The officer saluted. "As you command, General."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

"Iroh's forces are looting the village," the scout reported, "and the bulk of his army is camped just outside. They appear to be preparing boats for the crossing. It is as you predicted, sir."

General Jong smiled. "Good. Iroh was a fool to think he could march this deep into Earth Kingdom territory- we shall show him the height of his folly. Go to my commanders, and tell them to advance towards the river- use the forest for cover. When they are in position, signal the advance elements. We shall catch him between the rockslide and the cliff."

"Yes, sir!" The scout saluted and mounted his ostrich-horse. Kicking the creature in the sides, he rode off to carry out his orders, leaving Jong alone at his command post, contemplating the battle to come. Soon, Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation would be no more, and with that glory under his belt, Jong's mastery of the Earth Kingdom would be unquestionable.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Iroh was just exiting the conquered village and making his way towards his main camp when the earth rocked beneath his feet. Spinning towards the source of the sound, he saw a massive pillar of rock dust rising from the forests across the river. The Fire Prince's eyes narrowed dangerously- he had comparatively little firsthand experience of this part of the world, but he was reasonably certain that this kind of occurrence was not in any sense natural.

"Sir!" one of his officers shouted- the same one he'd spoken to about duty during the march- came hurrying towards him. "Did you see that dust column? Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Nothing certain," Iroh said, "but I can guess. If I am not mistaken, there is an earthbender out there who is sending a signal- but the question is, what signal, and to who?"

The officer turned towards the direction from which they'd come and his eyes widened. "I would imagine that whoever he was, he was signaling _them_, sir!" Iroh spun in the direction he was pointing, and he saw what had shocked the soldier so badly- a large group of Earth Kingdom soldiers, many of them earthenders if their muscular frames and bare feet were anything to go by, charging directly towards the Fire Nation camp on ostrich-horses.

"Where did they come from?" the officer wondered out loud.

"They must have crossed the river and circled around behind us last night- but their commander is a ruthless sort if he didn't send them to offer any aid to the village." Iroh shook his head. "But that is not important now." He raised his voice. "Battle stations now! Spearmen in front, firebenders behind! Break their charge!"

The Fire Nation forces scrambled to obey their general; spearmen formed a wall on the edge of camp with their weapons at the ready, prepared to impale any enemy cavalry that tried to charge their position, while firebenders crouched behind them to blast at any who managed to avoid being skewered. The Earth Kingdom cavalry pulled up to the side to avoid crashing headlong into the deadly formation, and the earthbenders leaped from their mounts and onto the ground. The moment they were in contact with their element they began to bend in one, well trained group, sending shockwaves through the ground towards the Fire Nation troops. Fireblasts took out a handful of the earthbenders, but not enough to seriously damage their attack- the earth itself heaved beneath the feet of the Fire Nation soldiers, shattering their formation.

The earthbenders were on them almost immediately, wielding both controlled stone and their deadly hammers in conjunction. The invaders, however, did not go down easily; the spearmen employed the longer reach of their weapons to deadly efficiency, while the firebenders rained flaming death down on them. The battle degenerated into a general melee, with all hint of formation gone on both sides and soldiers of both Nations falling together.

Iroh watched the battle from the rear of his camp, studying it intently and shaking his head. "This makes no sense," he muttered. "A force that size can't hope to defeat my army. What does their commander think he can gain from doing this? Unless…" Iroh paused. "Unless this is not his plan at all."

He spun towards the river just in time to see more earthbenders emerging from within the shadows of the forest on the other side. Too far away for most firebending to reach them- Iroh himself likely couldn't get a fireblast of significant power all the way across the river- they were able to work interrupted in small teams of three or so, drawing huge boulders up from the ground and then firing them across with tremendous force.

"Incoming!" Iroh barely had time to shout before the first of the immense missiles landed, smashing into the rear of his forces and scattering them. One landed perilously close to the general himself; fortunately, the young officer caught him by the arm and helped him steady himself.

"This is impossible!" the young man said. "They've got us pinned."

"For now, they do." Iroh said. "But not for long. Gather the engineers, and tell them I need the catapults assembled as soon as possible. Then we can return their fire and even the odds in this battle."

"But what about the earthbenders on this side?"

"After you get the engineers busy," Iroh told him, "Get me as many elite firebenders in reserve or still in fighting condition as you can find." He looked towards the direction of the main battle. "I will be leading them myself."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

General Jong stood in the forest behind the earthender teams he had bombarding the Fire Nation army and lowered his spyglass. "This is going to be easier than I thought," he muttered to himself. "General Iroh is proving disappointing- I hoped for a better showing from him. My glory from this campaign would be far greater if I was pitted against a truly worthy opponent." He shook his head. "Well, I suppose this will do. I have him now."

He raised an arm in signal to his men. "Give them another volley! Send these Fire Lord's dogs back to the burning pits that spawned them!"

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The Earth Kingdom forces barely knew what hit them. One moment, they were fighting their Fire Nation enemies on comparatively equal ground- at the next, they were struck by a group of firebenders the likes of which they had never seen. No, they realized quickly, the group itself wasn't special- but there leader, a stout man in early midlife and the uniform of a high ranking officer, was a firebender of such skill as they had only heard rumored before. Iroh was not a true firebending prodigy like his father, but Azulon had been his first and best teacher, and Iroh had worked hard on his own to perfect his art. In all the world, to say that only the Fire Lord exceeded him as a firebender, and that the only ones close to being his equals were his brother and one of the Fire Nation military's rising stars* would not be boasting. It was simple truth.

An earthbender who was facing a Fire Nation spearman suddenly found himself blasted back from his target by a fireblast of immense power; rising unsteadily to his feet, he attempted to counter with a thrown boulder, only to see it disintegrated before his eyes- followed closely by a final blast that ignited his clothing and sent him fleeing the field, trying desperately to extinguish the flames. That target neutralized, Iroh spun, sending carefully directed bolts that struck earthbender after earthbender, weakening them or felling them outright. "To me, my warriors!" he called. "We are the sons of the Fire Nation! We can prevail against them!"

In minutes, the tide of the battle turned. Iroh seemed to be everywhere, wielding the flames with the kind of precision and power that only a master of his own rare caliber could. On top of his own skill, his presence lead to a resurgence among the Fire Nation soldiers- many earthbenders fell, and most of the survivors lost the will to fight and quit the field. General Jong's advance force was broken.

One man remained- a tall, muscular earthbender in a colonel's uniform, obviously the force's commander. He and Iroh met each other's gaze and nodded once at each other, and then the colonel beckoned the general forward. One of Iroh's benders made ready to blast the man where he stood, but Iroh waved him aside. The colonel offered honorable battle, and the Fire Lord's son would accept.

Iroh strode forward and shifted his weight into a firebending stance as he and the colonel began to circle each other warily. Both men were professional, experienced warriors; each studied the other carefully for weakness. Then the colonel lunged forward, ripping a pillar of rock up from the earth and sending it flying towards Iroh as three evenly spaced missiles- too far apart, he thought, to be hit by a single fireblast.

He was wrong.

Iroh drew a deep breath and felt its energy infuse his body- and then he raised both hands in front of him and swiftly pulled them apart, igniting the air between them. A wave of fire shot into the air and caught each boulder, shattering it into harmless gravel. Before the colonel could react, Iroh jumped forward and struck out with a powerful punch that launched a fireblast- it struck the earthbender in the chest and bowled him over backwards; he lay on the ground, smoldering but alive.

Iroh came to stand over him, but the colonel laughed. "Fool," he spat. "You have won today, General, but you won't win this war. General Jong will destroy you, and all your wretched nation!"

"General Jong," Iroh mused. "So, the Earth King sends his finest against me- unless the rumors are true and Jong is the true power in Ba Sing Se, in which case he sends himself. I will let you live, but you will go and tell your master this- that the Earth Kingdom will belong to the Fire Nation and Ba Sing Se will fall. I will see to it myself."

The colonel stood shakily. "I will tell him your words," he said. "But he will prove them for the hollow boasts they are."

"We shall see about that," Iroh said.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

General Jong lowered his spyglass and snarled. His advance elements had failed, and the Fire Nation engineers had managed to assemble their catapults and turn them on his earthbenders, forcing them to withdraw further back from the river. But this conflict was far from over. With the presence of Fire Nation catapults and Earth Kingdom benders, neither side could cross the river without exposing itself to the other's artillery fire- and with the bulk of Jong's army camped just beyond the woods, their numbers were almost even. Iroh had proven wily and power, and Jong would not underestimate him again- but this was a war of patience and attrition now, and stone always outlasted fire.

Jong gave a respectful salute towards the enemy camp, and though it was almost certainly his imagination he thought he saw a small figure across the river return it. Then he turned and headed back to his own command post, to plan… and wait.

*Jeong-Jeong's the one being referenced here, for the curious.


	10. Chapter 9: Mission

**Chapter 9: Mission**

Master An Ying knelt before the throne of Fire Lord Azulon, forehead pressed to the floor. It was seldom these days that the Fire Lord called his spymaster in person from the catacombs of his own domain into the main palace, and that could only mean that he had something of grave importance he wished to discuss. Though his body was still, An Ying's mind raced as he wondered what exactly his monarch intended, and he concluded two possibilities- either Azulon had a special task in mind, or he was displeased with something. In either case, An Ying felt it wise to show the utmost respect.

"We are alone, my servant," Azulon's voice came from behind the flames. "You may rise."

"Thank you, Majesty," An Ying replied, rising slowly to his feet. Focusing carefully on Azulon, he tried to make out the Fire Lord's expression, but to no avail. Azulon's features were, as usual, a mask of cold confidence that gave away nothing of his intentions. "The Ying Shou are at your disposal, as ever. What is your will?"

"Distressing news has come to my attention," the Fire Lord said. "Earlier today, I received a report from my son, and it would seem that Iroh's campaign has been… stalled for some weeks now."

"That is most unfortunate, Majesty," An Ying replied. "Did the report indicate the reason? Prince Iroh always struck me as highly competent as a leader and a firebender- you wouldn't always know it from looking at him, of course, but that can be an advantage itself. Did his report indicate why?"

"Yes," Azulon told him. "An Earth Kingdom army met and stalemated him, under the command of one General Jong. What do you know of him?"

An Ying paused, sorting through the various Earth Kingdom nobility and military officers he had read reports on, finally fitting the name to a scroll of information. "General Jong is the head of the Council of Five, the Earth Kingdom's ultimate military authority. A powerful man, Majesty. Skilled at both bending and war, a dynamic figure and forceful leader. He is popular with the common people, and in practice he may well hold more power than the Earth King himself." An Ying smiled darkly. "Your son has found an enemy worthy of him, Majesty."

"Yes, I suppose he has," Azulon mused. "Your report confirms what Iroh's told me of the man. But he is also his army's greatest weakness. Do you know why?"

"Enlighten me." An Ying had a fair idea where his lord was going with this, but if a Fire Lord wished to explain something, it was always conducive to one's health to let him.

"A man like Jong commands respect based on force of personality and power alone," Azulon said. "But remove him from the equation, and he is not easily replaced. With him gone, I am confident that Iroh will handle his army."

"Indeed," An Ying replied. "If that is your wish, I shall put one of my top assassins on the task."

"Wait a moment," Azulon said, raising one hand. "The girl, Ursa. How is she progressing?"

"Her training progresses well, I think," An Ying said, rather thrown for a loop by this line of questioning. "As a firebender, she lacks raw power but has demonstrated distinct skill, and her skill in stealth and knives is improving, but…" the spymaster's eyes widened. "You cannot be serious!"

Azulon's eyes narrowed. "Do you forget to whom you speak? If I wish the girl to take the assignment, then she will have it."

"But, Majesty," An Ying said, "she is not ready for fieldwork. Most likely, she will either die or be captured, and how that will serve your ultimate plans for her I cannot imagine…"

"You say yourself she has not shown any remarkable power," Azulon replied coldly. "Perhaps she needs more… direct encouragement. If training will not produce the required effect, then perhaps genuine danger will. And should she die," the Fire Lord's voice and expression held no mercy, "then perhaps she wasn't what I was looking for after all. That is my will in this matter- Ursa will take this assignment, and my mind will not change."

"As you wish, Majesty," An Ying said, bowing stiffly at the waist before turning and departing the throne room as quickly as his old legs would carry him.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Ursa spun in the center of her room, a long, thin knife in each hand. These were weapons which required precision and skill, rather than strength, to use effectively, and were favorites of the Ying Shou. While Ursa had already undergone basic combat training during her time at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls- as was a required part of education for all Fire Nation citizens, since the Fire Lord needed as many potential soldiers and officers as he could get during this time of war- this was the first time she had been introduced to these particular weapons, and the technique was rather different than what she had been previously taught.

"Remember, you are not a soldier," Master An Ying had said. "If you must engage the enemy, you will almost always be outnumbered and you cannot count on anyone else to save you. Strike hard and fast, without leaving the opportunity for a counterattack- but the best Ying Shou fight only when stealth has failed."

The last month had left Ursa comparatively little time to herself- most of what hadn't been spent training or sleeping had been spent in Ozai's company, which she found alternately fascinating and frustrating. The two of them shared an appreciation for the cultural heritage of the Fire Nation- Ursa was coming to greatly enjoy their discussions on that subject, and they'd even managed to attend a few touring plays that had arrived in the Capital (one benefit of being in company with a prince had been that they'd been able to get into the theater completely free). Invariably, however, the discussion would turn to politics, which lead to Ozai either lapsing into sullen brooding or dropping hints as to the secret project he was working on to help him win his father's approval- a subject Ursa had to be very careful not to reveal that she knew it was his search for the Avatar whenever it came up.

"My lady?" a quiet voice came from the doorway, dragging Ursa out of her musings. Sheathing her knives, she turned to face the same servant whose clothing she'd borrowed on the day she'd followed Ozai. The girl had a scroll in one hand, and as Ursa approached she held it out. "This arrived for you just now- the courier was from the palace."

From the palace? Ozai? No, Ursa realized as she took the scroll and noted the seal- this was from the Ying Shou. Dismissing the servant with a nod, she took the scroll and opened it- and her eyes widened as she took in the content. "Is An Ying insane?" she muttered to herself. "I've only been training for a month- I've never killed anyone in my life! And he wants me to kill the most powerful man in the Earth Kingdom!"

Ursa rolled the scroll back up in her hand and walked over to her window, staring out over the courtyard. This was insane, and she had half a mind to march up to the palace and tell An Ying that to his face. A bitter smile crossed her lips as she considered that mental image. No, a half-trained girl telling off the Fire Lord's favorite spy and assassin wouldn't end well- but neither would this assignment she'd been given! She didn't know much about General Jong, but if he really was the Earth King's best general, she had no doubt he could crush her to pulp without trying.

The young noblewoman paused, weighing her options. Telling off An Ying, running away from her duty, or carrying said duty out- all seemed like suicide. Her mind raced back to the characters in her favorite plays and sagas- what would they do?

They'd do their duty, Ursa knew. Loyalty, honor, courage- these were the traditional virtues of the Fire Nation. Either running from duty or defying it was shameful, but if she fulfilled it- well, at least then her honor and her family's honor would be in tact. She wouldn't bring shame on her father or nation.

Ursa turned back towards her room, shoulders squared. She knew what she had to do, now. The only question was how to live through it.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

"He is slipping."

"Who do you mean?" Keian asked, sipping his tea slowly. The senior Dai Li kept his eyes on his guest as he drank, his expression one of guarded interest. The Dai Li were always on the watch for treasonous ideas, but also for chances to improve their own standing with the Earth King. Now Keian was being offered both, and his attention was fully attained.

Long Feng stared down at the contents of his own cup, as though the words he spoke next came only with the greatest reluctance. "Lord Bei," he finally said, his tone that of a man who scarcely believed what he was saying. "I reported to him personally after General Jong left the city, and he scarcely reacted at all. He has no intention of taking advantage of this opportunity- with our greatest rival gone for months, we will have no better opportunity to increase our influence over the King. And yet he does nothing." Long Feng lowered his head. "I cannot believe I am saying this, but- I fear for the Dai Li under his leadership."

Keian leaned forward. "A bold claim, my friend. But why come to me with it? I could easily turn you in to Lord Bei, and no doubt he would reward me for unmasking a traitor so close to him. What makes you think it's worth the risk to come to me with this?"

"Because I believe in the Dai Li," Long Feng with a passion that was not entirely feigned. "We are the backbone of this city. Who maintains peace and security within these walls- who was entrusted by Avatar Kyoshi with the protection of Ba Sing Se's prosperity and heritage? Not the army, not the Earth King- the Dai Li. I believe in that mission, sir- and I believe that you do as well. But I don't believe that Lord Bei does."

"I see," Keian murmured, studying the younger Dai Li with carefully evaluating eyes. Finally, he nodded to himself. "I think you're sincere- and lucky for you, I like what you're saying. I too have noticed that Lord Bei is- not the man he was decades ago. But what, exactly, would you suggest I do?"

"Watch and wait," Long Feng said. "Patience is as much a key to Earthbending as strength. If Lord Bei shows that he is willing to act, then we need do nothing. If he is not- particularly if Jong is victorious and his hold over the King is cemented, but also if he falls and leaves a vacuum- then perhaps a change of leadership is what the Dai Li needs in this era." Long Feng met his superior's eyes. "The Dai Li know that you can offer us strong leadership."

"Bold," Keian said. "Yet cunning. I like your style, Agent Long Feng. You could rise high in the Dai Li- a pity you're not noble born." The senior Dai Li rose and drank down the last of his tea. "I will think on your words. If the time comes, I wish for you to be by my side." Turning, he strode from the room.

Long Feng remained seated as he left, slowly sipping his own tea. For all his rank, Keian wasn't nearly the genius he thought he was, and today, Long Feng had played him perfectly. He believed that a regime change was imminent, and that at least some of the younger Dai Li supported him. Yesterday, he'd had an almost identical conversation with Sun Kai, one of Keian's chief rivals. When the time came for Lord Bei to fall, the two men would end up at odds with one another. Only one would take power, and that one would be weakened.

And under such circumstances, even a man of common birth could rise high indeed.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Ursa crept through the darkened house, silently blessing the Ying Shou training that had taught her how to move almost noiselessly- one of their first, most important, lessons. She was dressed in a plain red tunic and pants; her knives were sheathed at her hips, and over her shoulders was slung a pack that contained both supplies and An Ying's orders. The Ying Shou seal should be enough for her to commandeer a small ship to take her a base in the Earth Kingdom, and from there she could arrange transportation to Iroh's war camp. Maybe by the time she got there, Ozai's brother would have already killed Jong in battle, and she wouldn't have to do anything at all. Yes, that was what she had to hope for.

"Going somewhere, Ursa?" a wry voice said from the shadows in the sitting room, and she spun to see her father seated quite calmly on a couch. He stood and let his eyes slide up and down her body, taking in her traveling clothes, and then met her gaze, one brow raised questioningly.

"I received a mission from the Ying Shou," she said quietly. "It's secret- I'm not allowed to tell anyone what I'm doing. I thought it would be easier, if…"

"If you could sneak out without having to meet me at all, since you can't tell me what you're doing," Father said slowly, nodding. "You don't need to do that, you know. If you'd only told me you were on a mission from the Fire Lord, I wouldn't have pried- or stopped you. But did you even think about what you're just disappearing would do? Ursa, I'm your father- do you honestly think I wouldn't worry?" He chuckled darkly. "And I wouldn't want to have to tell the prince you just vanished, either. He's been perfectly civil to you, but I've heard Ozai can have a nasty temper."

"So, you're not going to stop me?" Ursa asked. "Because I have to do this. I don't really want to, but I can't let either the Fire Nation's or our family's honor down."

Father watched Ursa carefully, a strange expression in his eyes. He looked like he was about to speak several times, then stopped himself. Finally, to Ursa's surprise he came swiftly forward and put his arms around her. "Be safe," he whispered into her ear. "And good luck."

"Thank you," she replied, finding to her surprise that she was fighting back tears. Then she stepped back and gave the bow appropriate for the honored head of the family, then turned away and stepped out into the night.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Lord Tozun of the Fire Nation watched his daughter leave, cursing himself for a coward. He should have told her then and there- he might not see her again, and she needed to know someday- but he had been too afraid of putting that burden on her, on top of everything else she carried.

"Forgive me," he muttered under his breath, speaking both to Ursa and to the spirit of his wife that he sometimes felt hovered silently nearby. Tozun did not return to his bed that night, but sat on his low couch until the sun crested the horizon.


	11. Chapter 10: Plans and Fears

**Chapter 10: Plans and Fears**

The moon rose into the night sky as Iroh sat in a small boat in the middle of the river, waiting for General Jong to appear. A few days ago, he had sent a messenger hawk to the Earth Kingdom camp, urging its commander to meet with him alone and discuss the ongoing stalemate- earlier today, the hawk had returned, bearing with it a message from Jong. He had agreed to a short truce at midnight, just the two of them; Iroh had accepted.

"Are you certain this is wise, sir?" the young officer- who was called Lieutenant Azun*, named for Iroh's father- had asked. "The treacherous Earth Kingdom dog probably wants to lead you into an ambush- kill you while you're separated from your men. The Fire Nation can't afford to lose you."

"I am not worried," Iroh had told him. "I believe Jong is in earnest- a stab in the dark is not in his character. And if it were, and he killed me- no nation takes kindly to the slaughter of its royalty, or of those killed under a flag of truce. He would be a fool if he tried, for it would bring the whole Fire Nation down upon him." He had laughed, then. "Besides, in pai sho or in war, he who takes no risks never wins."

"If you say so, sir," Azun said, though his tone was still dubious.

As the moon neared its zenith, a second boat appeared, slowly coming towards Iroh's from the opposite side of the river. Its only passenger was a man both huge a muscular, clad in the uniform of a high Earth Kingdom officer- Jong himself. The earthbender stopped just short of the firebender and pulled his boat up alongside his rival's.

"So," Jong rumbled, "I see that you _have_ come alone."

"I keep my word, General," Iroh said, "as, I see, do you."

"Indeed… General." Jong appeared thoughtful. "I must admit, I am curious as to why you arranged this meeting."

"Perhaps I merely wanted to meet you- and I felt that no doubt you would wish to do the same. It's always a wise plan to know your enemy, after all! But I had also hoped to convince you to depart. This stalemate serves neither of our interests."

"Surrender?" Jong looked incredulous at first, then gave a low, rumbling laugh. "I will not surrender to you, Iroh. I may not have the advantage over you, but neither do you have the advantage over me. This campaign is not over for either of us."

"I did not mean surrender!" Iroh said, raising his hands. "I merely wished to offer you a chance to pull back and consolidate your forces. The Fire Nation will not be stopped here, General Jong- you must know this. Even as a wildfire is not sated until it has consumed an entire field, it is the Fire Nation's destiny to encompass this world."

"I will not budge for you," Jong said. "Fire may be the element of passion and drive, but earth is the element of stability and substance. I will not move from my position until you are crushed, or I have drawn my last breath. You reveal your true character to me, now, for a wildfire destroys all that lies in its path, and you are no different."

"But after the fire has passed through, new life my emerge and thrive that could not have done so before," Iroh countered. "A cleansing fire is a part of nature's cycle- it is not evil. However, I am not purely self-interested in this. You must look to your own home, General Jong."

"What do you mean?" the Earth Kingdom general asked, his dark green eyes searching Iroh's face intently.

"While the Earth King reigns in Ba Sing Se, all know the truth- that it is the army that is the true power in the capital and the Kingdom. But you have been away for some time now, and that leaves the field open for other players. I have heard rumors of those called the Dai Li- surely they will be quick to take advantage of your absence?"

"The Dai Li are nothing," Jong growled. "Skulking cowards unfit to be called earthbenders. When I return to Ba Sing Se with you in chains, they will know who the true power is. This is no parley, Iroh- you attempt to turn me from my path, but I will not be shaken. This contest will be settled through combat."

"I understand," Iroh said, bowing his head. "I had hoped you would listen, but it seems that is not to be so."

Jong regarded his enemy critically. "I do not believe you are an evil man, General," he said. "Perhaps, in a different lifetime, we might even have been friends. But that lifetime is not the one we live. I bear you no malice, but when we meet on the field of battle, I will crush you and your army." Grasping the rudder of his small boat, he turned it away from Iroh's.

"It will be an honor to meet you once more in battle," Iroh called to him as he departed. "I look forward to the contest."

"As do I," Jong returned, and then was gone into the night. Iroh sat still for some time, before turning his own boat about and returning to his camp.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

_Ursa stood on a mountaintop surrounded by a great darkness. Slowly, the ground around her lightened to the point that she could make out that it was covered in hundreds- thousands- of figures in dark green armor, all staring at her with empty eyes- the massed armies of the Earth Kingdom. Surrounded on all sides, she raised her hands to firebend but no flames came. Frantically, she searched through her robes, looking for anything she might use to defend herself, but there was nothing. She was powerless and alone, beset by enemies. _

_ A huge, rumbling laugh echoed across the dreamscape, and a huge man in a general's uniform shoved his way through the massed ranks of earthbender warriors- it could only be Jong himself, though his face was obscured. He was taller than the other warriors around him, taller than seemed humanly possible- how was Ursa supposed to contend with this? He laughed louder as he raised his hands, then clenched his fists and pulled them tightly down- and the mountain down with them. It collapsed away from beneath Ursa's feet and she tumbled into the void. _

_ She landed on a floor of polished wood and looked up to find herself surrounded by the Fire Lord's audience chamber. Azulon regarded her coldly from behind a curtain of flame, shaking his head disappointedly. Ursa leaped to her feet and tried to explain, but the merciless old man only looked away and waved one hand negligibly. The fire about him advanced forward swiftly, until she was surrounded on all sides with no way out. She saw Ozai standing amidst the fire and she reached out to him for help, but he too was consumed until all she could see was a faceless silhouette before he vanished entirely. _

_ The flames wrapped tightly around her, but strangely, there was no pain. Instead, the whole world went dark once more, and Ursa found herself hanging in the void. Slowly, a figure appeared out of the darkness- at first she thought it was Azulon, but no- this old man had longer and thicker hair and beard, and while he wore rich robes, his headpiece was that of Crown Prince, rather than Fire Lord. She wondered who he was, but he only looked at her calmly and spoke a single word- her name. Then he vanished, and the dream itself began to come apart…_

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Ursa woke up with a start and sat up in her bunk, looking around at the ship's cabin she was currently living in. She wrapped her arms tightly about herself, trying to shake off the nightmare, and glanced out the window, though which she could see sunlight streaming- so it was morning, at least. Judging by the fact that the ship was rocking very little, she guessed they'd come into port. The captain had said yesterday they'd likely make landfall on the Earth Kingdom continent soon- apparently, he'd been correct.

A short while later, her suspicions were confirmed by a knocking on her door. "Forgive me if I have disturbed you, my lady," the voice of one of the crewman said, "but the captain wished me to inform you that we have arrived in port."

"Thank you," Ursa replied. "You may tell the captain that he has my compliments for his service; I'll be departing shortly."

About an hour later, she descended the ship's ramp, clad once more in her traveling clothes and wearing her knives at her side. She brushed one hand over them almost unconsciously to remind herself that they were there- the nightmare still had her shaken. She'd even checked her firebending briefly before departing, just to reassure herself that it had all been in her head. Now she faced towards the east and squared her shoulders.

General Jong waited out there, one of the most powerful men in the world- the man she was expected to kill. Even if she succeeded, there was every possibility she'd die either in the attempt or the aftermath. Her mind raced back to the Fire Nation, first to Ozai, and then to her father. He'd been going to tell her something before she left, of that she was certain. Now there was every possibility that she'd never get the chance to hear it… that she'd never see her home or her family again…

Emotion nearly overtook Ursa, but she mastered it, doing firebender breathing exercises to help bring herself back under control. She'd already decided that she was going to do this, and it was too late to back down. Her honor as a citizen of the Fire Nation, as a noble, and as an apprentice of the Ying Shou demanded it. She just hoped she knew what she was doing…

Shaking herself again, Ursa made her way deeper into the Fire Nation colony town where they'd docked. Quickly, she found the local garrison- a fortified building that towered over everything else in the port- and a flash of the seals of the Ying Shou and the Fire Lord was enough to get her a map to General Iroh's last known location- when she found the Fire Lord's son, she'd find her target. Ursa considered requisitioning a rhino as well, but decided against it- the beasts were big and strong, but hardly fast or subtle. She needed something rather different for this.

A stall in the colony's market caught her eye, and she smiled as she saw the creatures tied up behind it. One short business transaction later and Ursa was departing the colony at top speed on the back of a riding lizard, heading east to the front.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Iroh smiled as he emerged from his command tent. Slowly, he stretched and took in a deep breath, then turned towards and basked in the light of the morning sun. After stretching again, he turned to see one of his officers standing by his side- not Azun, but an older man, a colonel with a graying beard and serious expression.

"How did your meeting with General Jong go last night, sir?" the officer asked. "Our scouts report no unusual activity from his camp this morning, so I suppose that he isn't moving?"

"Jong neglected to take my advice," Iroh said, stroking his beard. "I saw his character last night, and he is formidable- a powerful, strong-willed man who does not give in to defeat easily. However, he is also weak because he is inflexible even by the standards of earthbenders- once he has set himself on a course, he will not move aside from it. This makes him predictable and exploitable."

"I take it you have a plan then, sir?" the officer asked.

"I believe I do," Iroh said, putting an arm around the man's shoulder. "Walk with me to breakfast, and we shall discuss it- and prepare to put it into action."

* Yes, I'm using my own OC from another fic (Azun's from Heart of Fire, and his backstory established him as having served with Iroh). Don't worry about him taking up too much of this story, though- it's about the canon characters and will stay that way. I just wanted a named character to be Iroh's aide and give him someone to talk to, and, well, I already had a name .


	12. Chapter 11: First Blood

**Chapter 11: First Blood**

General Jong looked up from his maps as one of his scouts entered the command tent. The man stopped in the entrance and saluted before the general beckoned him forward. "Report," Jong said. "What new of Iroh and the Fire Nation army?"

"I was patrolling along the river, sir, along with my company, as I had been ordered," the scout said, "and we noticed that there was quite a commotion on the other side, in the Fire Nation camp. We watched them for some time, until we were certain of what we were seeing, and then it was decided that I should return to report to you."

"And what did you see that was so important I needed to know at once?" Jong demanded, his patience beginning to wear thin. "Out with it, man!"

"The Fire Nation army appears to be… leaving, sir," the scout finally said.

"Leaving?" Jong demanded. That made little sense. If it had been another Fire Nation commander out there, a lesser one, he would have believed it, maybe, but not Iroh. From his meeting with the man almost a week and a half ago, he'd come away with the distinct impression that he was not one to abandon his duty idly. The Fire Lord's son was a man who would find a way to win in any situation. "It must be a trick. I will go and see this for myself."

Stepping out from behind his map table, Jong marched out of his tent and shouted for his ostrich-horse to be brought to him. A short while later he was mounted and riding through the camp and then the forest, accompanied only by a handful of bodyguards and the scout. Soon, they had reached the river.

Jong reined in his mount on the bank and waved for one of his bodyguards to hand him a spyglass. Raising it to his eye, he looked out over the Fire Nation encampment and studied it intently. Sure enough, it gave every indication that its inhabitants were packing up to leave- even the mighty war machines that had made crossing the river impossible for the Earth Kingdom troops were being disassembled.

"He must have found another crossing somewhere else along the river," Jong mused quietly, lowering the glass. "I would imagine that General Iroh thinks to outflank us. But we will not be caught so easily." He motioned across the river. "See there? The catapults are being taken down. We can make the crossing ourselves soon. I have had men working on making boats and rafts for us- when the Fire Nation forces are gone, we shall cross and pursue them- and then crush them when they are unprepared." He turned to the captain of his guards. "Go and tell my officers that I wish them to have the army readied for march as quickly as they can."

The captain saluted. "As you command, my General."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Ursa reined in her lizard on a rise overlooking the river and tried to figure out what was going on. After more than a week of hard riding she'd made it to the location of Iroh's war camp, but while she could see it from her current position, it looked very much like the Fire Nation forces were merely packing up and leaving. That made little sense based on anything she knew of her Nation's military in general, or Iroh in particular. Why would he depart when battle hadn't even been engaged yet? Of course, maybe it had while Ursa had been on the move- but as she studied the terrain, she saw no sign of it. Only the bustling camp, and the occupied Earth Kingdom village beside it.

Slowly, her gaze crossed the river to the other side- and stopped. There stood a cluster of figures in green uniforms mounted on ostrich-horses, and though it was difficult for Ursa to make out specific features from such a distance, she thought that one of them was unusually large and his uniform was more ornate. Could it be Jong himself? And if it was, what could she do about it?

Trying to find a way to kill Jong from here- and by extension, avoid having to confront either his earthbending or his army- but Ursa quickly realized it wouldn't work. Perhaps one of the elite Yu Yan Archers could make a shot like that, but she'd only used a bow a handful of times in her life and didn't have anything close to their level of skill- and besides, she thought with a self-deprecating chuckle, she didn't even have bow or arrows with her anyway. Her knives were designed for fighting or stabbing, not throwing, but even if they were, she'd need to be a metalbender or something equally ridiculous in order to get them across the river and still be at all accurate. It looked like she was going to have to do this the hard way after all.

Ursa waited until Jong and his men had gone back into the forest, presumably towards their own camp, so there would be less risk of her being spotted. Then she guided her lizard a ways downstream, just to make sure, before kneeing it into its top speed. The creature raced across the water balancing on its slender hind legs, moving quickly enough that it could avoid sinking before finally reaching the other side. Once there, Ursa paused, squared herself, and then rode to meet her destiny.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The Fire Nation camp had been completely uprooted, the army making its way back in the direction from which it came. Iroh rode at the head of the column, gaze fixed straight ahead and expression carefully neutral, as Lieutenant Azun approached him. "Sir, the scouts you left near the river have just reported in. Jong's forces, or at least a sizable portion of them, are preparing to make the crossing. They'll be after us soon." He gave a brief pause. "Shall I give the order to put your plan into action, then?"

Iroh didn't speak- but he did smile.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

General Jong's camp was in an uproar as Ursa approached, no doubt in response to Iroh's apparent departure. It looked like a large group of ostrich-horse cavalry had already moved out, and most of the rest of the army seemed to be organizing itself into formation to follow- presumably, Jong didn't have enough boats to take all his men across the river at once. In any case, the chaos would provide Ursa with the cover she needed.

She was currently waiting behind a large tree that mostly concealed her; her lizard she'd left farther back in the woods, since it was an obviously Fire Nation animal that would give both her presence and her allegiance away if it was discovered. Now, she needed a disguise. This would have been easier in the Fire Nation, where the military, particularly those units stationed in the homeland, used a fair number of women soldiers; the Earth Kingdom army, by contrast, seemed almost entirely male-dominated. Suddenly, Ursa's gaze fell on a slender figure in green making her way towards the forest- a servant woman, by the looks of her, who'd probably been sent to fetch water for the animals. Adjusting her position, Ursa smiled and waited. Soon, the Earth Kingdom woman passed nearby, and Ursa was able to quickly tackle her and knock her unconscious, taking her plain green servant's robe.

Moments later, she entered General Jong's camp, disguised as one of his own. Now her eyes were the only possible giveaway, but while gold was an uncommon eye color outside of the Fire Nation it wasn't completely unheard of, and if she kept her face lowered she hopefully wouldn't have to deal with the issue at all. Now, she only had to find Jong's command tent- she prayed silently to Agni and all the lesser fire spirits she could think of he hadn't already crossed.

As Ursa made her way through the bustling camp, doing her best to ignore the soldiers around her- helped by the fact that they seemed to be doing the same to anyone not directly in their chain of command- she finally saw the elaborate command tent in the middle and breathed a sigh of relief. It still seemed in one piece, and there were officers going in and out- clearly Jong was still there, either because he wanted to oversee the last details of the coming attack himself, or because he intended to sit the whole thing out and leave it to his commanders. Either way, it worked in Ursa's favor.

The officers and guards ignored her as she made her way up to the tent's entrance, and Ursa reflected on what she felt was one of the truly amazing properties of this disguise- people tended to treat servants as if they were invisible, unless they wanted something, and as such she was able to move freely here in a way that a nobleman's daughter betrothed to a prince never could. Quickly she shook the thought out of her head- she was here because she had a job to do, not to indulge in fancy.

Ursa slipped through the tent flap and made a general bow to the officers present before scooting along the outer edges. In the middle of the tent there was a table on which was unrolled a map of the area, marked with small figures that represented Jong's and Iroh's armies and illuminated by a handful of candles near each corner. Several large men were gathered around in, talking low and fast, and one of them was head-and-shoulders taller than the rest- the general himself. Unconsciously, Ursa could feel her heartbeat quicken. This was it.

Slowly, the moved around behind Jong; he was still listening intently to his commanders, suspecting nothing. She began to approach, and let one of her daggers slide into a waiting hand. Closer- she was little more than a foot from him now. It was time. Drawing a deep breath, she raised the dagger to stab…

And was caught as Jong whirled around and seized her wrist in a grip like a vice. With tremendous strength he lifted her clean off the floor and into the air, so that her terrified face was inches from his furious, bearded one. "Nobody sneaks up on me," the general growled.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The commander of General Jong's heavy cavalry rounded the last bend in the road and kicked his mount into full speed as he and his men charged the rear elements of the retreating Fire Nation army. They didn't have the numbers or the benders to defeat Iroh's forces on their own, but that didn't matter, because they didn't need to. Their job was simply to damage the enemy and hold them in position so that the rest of the Earth Kingdom army could join them. _Then_, the unready Fire Nation army would be destroyed.

The cavalry struck their enemy at full speed, and the Fire Nation forces broke before them. This was easier than the commander had expected- the enemy wasn't even putting up a fight at all; in fact, they were doing little more than running for cover among the nearby trees. That didn't fit with what the commander knew of the Fire Nation or of Iroh; he halted at held up a hand for his men to do the same, and surveyed the battlefield.

This wasn't an army, he quickly realized. There were only a few actual soldiers present; the bare minimum needed to move the war machines and handle the handful of rhinos, apparently. From a distance, it suggested the image of an army in march, but up close, it was barely a fraction of Iroh's strength.

Somehow, for some unknown purpose, the Earth Kingdom had been tricked.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Ursa was slammed onto a rickety wooden stool in the rear of the command tent, her hands tightly bound behind her with rope. A shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see General Jong himself towering over her, arms crossed and expression cold. "So," he rumbled, "This is what the great Iroh is reduced to- when honorable war fails him, he sends an assassin after me, and not only an assassin, but a teenage girl! The Fire Nation must be more desperate- and pathetic- than I'd thought." He barked a short, bitter laugh.

"Iroh didn't send me here," Ursa said. "He had nothing to do with this!"

"Really?" Jong laughed. "Assuming I believe you, girl, then who did send you? Was it Fire Lord Azulon himself? Has Iroh fallen so far that he needs his _daddy_ to bail him out of tough situations? And to think I was almost respecting the man!"

"I'm not going to tell Fire Nation secrets to you, if that's what you're getting at," Ursa said. "I'm not a coward to betray my country just because I'm scared."

"You will, in the end," Jong said. "I would hope to be able to handle the matter civilly- I am a soldier, and I do not have the stomach for torture- but I am familiar with those who are more than willing to use such questionable methods. If you don't talk to me, you will talk to them- and you won't find their questioning nearly as pleasant."

"So you won't torture me yourself, but you'll let others do it?" Ursa asked. "Funny- from everything I'd heard about you, I didn't expect hypocrisy to be one of your flaws."

"Hypocrisy? Rich, coming from a puppet dancing on the Fire Lord's strings, bringing suffering to my kingdom in the name of peace and prosperity." Jong spat. "But no matter. Your feeble taunts cannot sting me." Behind him, a soldier entered the tent and approached the general; Jong turned towards him. "Now forgive me; I have a battle to run and there is news from the front."

As Jong turned away from her, Ursa saw that her dagger had been left lying on the edge of the table with the map; it was close enough that she could get to it quickly, if she were free. The young noblewoman allowed herself a smile at that- she'd deliberately left one tile unplayed when she'd been captured, as An Ying had instructed her to, so that she would be underestimated. Now was the time to use it. Flexing her fingers, she managed to touch them to the rope that bound her hands, and then drew a deep breath.

Without being able to move, she couldn't produce or control much fire- but in this case, she didn't need it. Small sparks ignited the ropes and burned clean through them, enabling Ursa to pull her hands free. Acting quickly, knowing she had seconds at most, she darted towards the table and seized her dagger from where it lay. Several of the Earth Kingdom officers shouted in surprise, and Jong spun towards her- just as she hurled her weapon with all her strength. Before her target could react, the blade sank deep into his throat.

Jong's eyes widened in surprise and hatred, and for a moment time seemed to stand still as he reached for her, garbled noises that were barely recognizable as words coming from his mouth. But mighty as the general was, death was mightier still; he fell too the ground before he could strike, twitched, and then fell still. Ursa stared down at his body as a mixture of awe, pity, and horror surged through her at the realization of what she'd wrought.

"He's dead!" one of the officers shouted, breaking the spell. "She killed the general! Kill her!" As one, the officers and guards- burly earthbenders to a man- surged forward, howling for blood and vengeance.

Ursa saw only one chance. Acting almost before she could think, she swept out one hand and knocked several of the candles on the map table aside, sending them sprawling. The flames coursed across the paper, greedily devouring it; Ursa took another deep breath and then flung her arms wide, filling the command tent with fire.

The Earth Kingdom soldiers fell to the ground, shielding themselves and attempting to bat out the flames that had managed to take hold of them. Ursa herself, the only one present who could bend both the heat and the flying sparks away from her body, was also the only one left unaffected. Quickly, she darted backwards until she came to the very edge of the tent, then pressed both her hands against the canvas. A quick fireburst blasted her an escape route, and she managed to duck through it and outside.

With the sudden eruption of flames from within the command tent, those soldiers who remained in camp were in chaos. Ursa managed to lose herself amidst all the activity, and once she was free of it she ran, and didn't stop until she'd made it into the forest. Turning to look behind her, she saw the fire spreading to the rest of the Earth Kingdom camp- that would slow pursuit for a while. She managed to make it a few steps more into the tress, and then let exhaustion claim her.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

The majority of the Earth Kingdom forces were across the river already when they received the news of their general's demise, and between that and the realization that the Fire Nation army they'd been chasing was a decoy, they were thrown into confusion. The resulting opportunity was the opening that Iroh had been waiting for.

Firebenders all along the road sprang out from where they had been concealing themselves and unleashed their power against the Earth Kingdom soldiers. Many died in that first instant, not even realizing completely what was happening. Some earthbenders, however, managed to raise walls of stone to protect themselves and their nearby comrades, and began pushing out towards the firebenders. The firebenders had them surrounded, however, and they had once advantage the Earth Kingdom could not counter- Iroh himself.

He entered the battle in the midst of a blaze, and those who saw him would later recall that he seemed almost like a spirit of fire himself, rather than a man. No single earthbender- or even a group of earthbenders- could withstand him, and he seemed to be everywhere on the battlefield at once, moving wherever he was needed to add more pressure to the enemy.

The Earth Kingdom forces fought ferociously, with all the strength and tenacity for which their element was famed, but in the end, it did them little good. Casualties were heavy on both sides, but before the day was over the Earth Kingdom lines had been broken, the survivors either scattered or in leaderless retreat.

General Jong's mighty army was no more.


	13. Chapter 12: Coup

**Chapter 12: Coup **

Iroh paced in the midst of the ruins of General Jong's war camp, scratching his chin in thought. Jong's army had been routed, and while the general himself had not been faced, captured Earth Kingdom soldiers who had been in or near the camp itself when the Fire Nation struck all agreed that he was dead, though they did not know how. That was something which Iroh found troubling- the mighty Earth Kingdom commander had been the picture of health when they'd met face-to-face, and if half his reputation was to be believed, was powerful enough that he wouldn't have gone down without giving a major fight- Iroh had planned to face him himself, backed up by elite firebenders. So what had happened to him? Was this a trick? Iroh didn't think so- Jong had struck him as an intelligent man, but one who solved problems with direct force, rather than subterfuge- but he couldn't be sure.

Iroh turned from his musings as he heard several of his soldiers approach, Lieutenant Azun in the lead. "Sir," the young officer said, "my men found a young woman near the edge of camp. She requested that she be brought to you at once, and although we can't be sure, she certainly looks like she could be Fire Nation. What are your orders?"

"Bring her to me," Iroh told him after a moment of thought. "Perhaps she can help shed some light on the mystery of what happened here."

"Yes, sir." Azun saluted and withdrew, waving his men forward as he did so. They approached their general, and between them walked a pale girl who looked to be in her late teens, her long dark hair bound back in a tail. As she approached Iroh, she raised her head, and he could see that her eyes glinted gold- a color particularly common among the Fire Nation nobility.

"I hear that you wished to see me," Iroh told her. "Who are you, and what is it you wished to say?"

"My name is Ursa," the girl said, and Iroh could hear the weariness in her voice, though it took on strength as she spoke. "I am an apprentice of the Ying Shou, and I was sent here on a mission by your father." Her voice sank to a murmur. "I was the one who killed General Jong."

"Ursa," Iroh said softly- that name was familiar, but from where? Ah, yes- he remembered it from his father's correspondences. "You are the one who is to marry my brother- I didn't know the Ying Shou had taken you on for training. How did you kill Jong, I wonder? He was a very formidable man."

"I got very lucky, more than anything," Ursa said, and then she told the events that had lead up to the general's death. "If he'd thought to bind me with metal, or he hadn't turned when he did, or there hadn't been candles on the map table I could use to bend, I probably wouldn't have been able to do it- and I certainly wouldn't have gotten out alive."

"You were lucky, but you took advantage of the opportunities you were presented with and kept your head in a crisis," Iroh told her approvingly. "I am in your debt. Come with me to my command tent; we can talk more there."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Ursa sat at the table in Iroh's tent, greedily eating the meal he'd had his aides bring them- she was considerably hungrier than she'd realized, it seemed. As she ate, she studied the crown prince of her Nation across the table- he was considerably older than his brother, and stout where Ozai was tall, but there was a definite strength to his limbs, and if stories were true, he and Ozai were nearly equal in terms of their firebending strength, surpassed only by their father. Personally, Iroh seemed to be much more relaxed and open than either of his relatives, though Ursa had the feeling he had a similar drive to accomplish great things beneath the surface. Yes, she decided, the Fire Lord and the princes were all very different, but they were at the same time alike enough that it wasn't hard to realize they were kin.

"You're very young," Iroh finally said. "You cannot have been training with the Ying Shou for long."

Ursa shook her head. "Only a couple of months now," she said. "This was my first mission- the first time I ever had to kill someone. It was easy enough at the moment- I saw my shot, and I took it- but when I think about it now, I can't believe I did it. I mean, I know he was an enemy of the Fire Nation and all, but still… it's hard."

"I understand what you mean," Iroh told her, his gaze understanding and sad. "It's always a hard thing to take someone else's life. I've been a soldier for many years now, and it is still not easy. It's good that you feel this way, since it means you're still sane." He looked at her more intently. "But I have to wonder why my father sent someone so inexperienced to carry out this mission. It is not like him to take a risk like that."

"Don't ask me," Ursa said. "I can't imagine why the Fire Lord thought that I would be the best person to handle this- but I don't think it would be wise for me to pry."

Iroh laughed at that. "I agree," he said. "My father does not take kindly to people intruding on his private affairs." He studied her intently for several more moments, then shrugged, apparently deciding she couldn't tell him anything more on the subject. "So, tell me- how has my brother been treating you?"

"Prince Ozai is… complicated," Ursa said, eliciting another chuckle from Iroh, "but I think we've been getting along well. I've found his company enjoyable, and we've been to some plays together." She paused, and for an instant felt the urge to tell him about Ozai's goal of finding the Avatar to curry Azulon's favor, but stopped herself before she did- it wasn't her secret to reveal.

"Perhaps marriage will be good for him," Iroh said finally. "Ozai and I have never been close, because of the differences in our age, but I do wish the two of you happiness together." He smiled at her again. "Now, if it isn't too bold, I would ask you to accompany me back to the Fire Nation shortly- I know your masters will want your report, and traveling with me and my bodyguard you would be well escorted."

"I… thank you for the offer," Ursa said. "But I admit I'm surprised. You've just won a victory. Surely you're needed here?"

"My army has sustained losses," Iroh told her. "We cannot proceed farther into the Earth Kingdom, where defenses will be heavier, without reinforcements. My army can secure the area without my help, and I will need to request more troops and supplies myself. Beside, I've been away from the homeland too long- I feel a need to see my family- and my son. A boy shouldn't grow up not knowing his father."

Ursa could hear the sadness and longing in his voice as he spoke. "Thank you for your offer, General Iroh," she said finally. "I would be honored to accompany you."

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Ten Dai Li agents marched into Lord Bei's office in two ranks, Keian and Sun Kai at their head. Long Feng stood near the back, eyes fixed forward and expression neural, even as he mentally plotted out his next move. Whatever happened here today, he intended to find a way to profit by it.

Lord Bei looked up from the scroll he was reading as they entered, his expression irritated. "What is the meaning of this, Keian?" he demanded. "What makes you think you have the right to barge into my officer unannounced and accompanied by these agents?"

Keian stepped forward to face the head of the Dai Li. "My lord," he said, "we have just received word that General Jong has fallen in battle, his army routed by the Fire Lord's son- the one called Iroh. Already the Council of Five have issued orders that remaining troops are to be drawn back to protect the heartland of our Kingdom from intrusion, but they have been shaken, their most dynamic leader gone." He met his superior's eyes. "My lord, what are your orders?"

Lord Bei rose to his feet, eyes wide in shock. "Impossible," he breathed. "I hadn't really believed it would happen, certainly not so soon…" His voice trailed off, shock still written across his features.

"What are your orders?" Keian repeated, pressing him, while all the other eyes in the room turned towards their lord- Sun Kai's predatory, the rest expectant, Long Feng's carefully neutral.

"We must work to bring the Council of Five under our control," Lord Bei finally said. "With Jong gone, none of them have the force of personality to resist us for long. The military is the true power in Ba Sing Se- once we have them, we will have the city, and the Earth Kingdom."

"No," Keian said. "You are too cautious, my lord."

"You dare contradict me?" Lord Bei demanded angrily. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What my honored colleague intends to say," added Sun Kai smoothly, "is that the military had power because Jong held the ear of the King closely. But with Jong gone, the Earth King is in need of new counsel, and as you say, the other generals do not have the force of personality he needs. Forget the army- if we control the king directly, then we control Ba Sing Se, and at last, our goal of peace and order is in our grasp."

"Control the king?" Lord Bei demanded. "Treason- madness! The Dai Li enforce the Earth King's rule, and protect this nation's history and heritage- not the other way around. You are all dismissed!"

"I think not," Keian said. "You have grown weak, Lord Bei, weak and complacent. Your words today prove that you no longer possess the stomach for what must be done, if you ever did. I regret that I must do this," he said in a tone that held no regret at all. "Agents- take Lord Bei into custody."

"Traitor! Do not listen to him!" Lord Bei shouted, but the agents did not heed him. The two in the lead stepped forward and shot their arms forward, releasing the spring-loaded cuffs all Dai Li agents kept in their sleeves. These caught Lord Bei by the wrists and held them tight, preventing him from performing any meaningful bending; a tug from the agents yanked him into their arms. Taking hold of him on either side, they escorted their one-time leader from the room.

"Now, then," Keian said, stepping forward. "With that unpleasantness settled, it is time for our true work to begin. As your new leader, I will…"

"Do nothing," Sun Kai said, facing him. "Come, Keian, we both know the truth- it is I, not you, who possesses the true qualities needed to guide the Dai Li. Relinquish your claim, and I will make you might right hand- but insist on challenging me, and you will pay the price."

"I feared it would come to this," Keian said, shaking his head. "But no matter. The Dai Li will serve me; not you."

The two men stood still, facing each other, their eyes darting towards the eight remaining agents who watched them, but did nothing. While all of them had been selected because they wished to see Lord Bei gone, most would be content with either Keian or Sun Kai as leader, and none wanted to get between two dueling master earthbenders in any case. The two contenders for leadership watched each other for a second more, and then they struck.

Many earthbenders favored overwhelmingly powerful strikes, feeling that any problem that couldn't be solved by enough brute force couldn't be solved at all, but the Dai Li valued subtlety and agility at least as much as pure strength. The combatants darted back and forth at each other, pulling pillars from the stone floor to gain the advantage of height or mobility over the other, or firing slender, sharp projectiles at each other from their stone gloves. The contest was evenly matched, and the other Dai Li found themselves ducking out of the way to avoid being struck.

Long Feng watched the battle with keen interest, weighing the two against one another in his mind, determining which of them would best serve his interests. Finally, he determined that Keian would eventually win- while he and Sun Kai were close in skill, Keian was slightly better. That was the knowledge he needed- time to act. He carefully moved towards the duel, and then, as Sun Kai passed by, he shot out one arm, his cuffs extending from inside his sleeve and wrapping around Sun Kai's leg.

The elder Dai Li stumbled, expression widening in shock and fear. Then Keian struck forward, sending a disk of spinning rock shooting at his rival's head. It impacted, and then Sun Kai fell senseless to the ground. "My thanks," Keian said to Long Feng as he faced him. "Your loyalty is commendable, and do not think that it won't be rewarded."

"I thank you… Lord Keian," Long Feng said, and was gratified to see the new head of the Dai Li smile at the title. Yes, this one was cunning, but he was proud, susceptible to flattery, and now he knew that Long Feng apparently supported him more strongly than anyone else. That was a powerful opportunity- and one the young Dai Li intended to take advantage of.

Keian turned towards the waiting agents. "Lord Bei was weak," he said, "and Sun Kai has fallen. Will you accept me as your leader, or will you share their fate?"

The Dai Li stood still and silent for a moment, and then as one they saluted their new lord- and the quiet, patient lieutenant who stood at his side.


	14. Chapter 13: Homecoming

**Chapter 13: Homecoming**

The warship pulled into the Capital's docks and came to a halt before lowering its ramp to the ground. Iroh stood near the prow in full armor, as befitted a man of his station- a prince and general making a triumphant homecoming from the field of battle. Two lines of soldiers stood directly behind him to form a ceremonial guard; they were facing forward and their postures were rigidly attentive.

Ursa stood near the back of the ranks, trying her hardest to resist the urge to fiddle with her helmet- honestly, how did real soldiers stand to wear these things on a daily basis? The answer was beyond her. However, Iroh had suggested and she'd agreed that if she showed up with his soldiers as herself it would lead to awkward questions, and so they'd settled on a disguise. In uniform and helmet she would be safely anonymous, and could slip away to report and return home at her leisure. Unfortunately, to someone unaccustomed to wearing it, parts of the disguise were rather unpleasant.

Once the ramp was lowered, Iroh marched down it with his honor guard following close behind. A small group of firebenders in the distinctive armor of the Royal Procession awaited them there, kneeling as the Fire Lord's son passed them. One figure who stood slightly beyond them, however, remained standing, his youthful, aristocratic features set in a carefully neutral expression. Iroh came even with him and then stopped, turning to face him.

"Brother," he said. "I admit this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Why would I not come to greet my only brother when he returns victorious from the field of battle?" Ozai asked. "After all, who would not wish to do homage to such a great hero of the Fire Nation?" The younger prince's tone was even, polite, sincere, but Ursa could hear the bitterness that underlay it, faint, but present nonetheless. Subconsciously she shrank back behind the soldier in front of her- she didn't fear Ozai, but in the unlikely event that he recognized her, explanations could get… complicated.

An unreadable expression flitted across Iroh's face- apparently he picked up on the undercurrent in his brother's words as well- but quickly he smiled and put an arm around Ozai's shoulder. "You could join the army yourself, little brother," he said lightly. "If half of what I've heard about your firebending talents is true, I could use a man like you watching my back. You could go far."

"Indeed," Ozai said, deftly slipping out of his brother's reach. "But unfortunately, Father forbids it- he says that he needs a son who is not at risk, should the worst happen. And so, I am forced to remain here with… unlimited leisure time."

"I can speak to Father about if, if you like," Iroh offered. Ozai's expression darkened, and for a moment he looked like he was about to give a scathing retort, but he stopped himself before speaking.

"Perhaps that… would be helpful," the younger prince did finally say. "In any case, I don't think I should hold you up any longer. Father will want your report, after all. Agni guard you, Iroh."

"And you, Ozai." The royal brothers gave short bows to each other, and then Ozai gestured towards the end of the docks' plaza where a small group of servants waited beside a palanquin. Iroh seated himself within the conveyance and the bearers set off for the palace district, the honor guard following close behind.

As Ursa passed Ozai, she could feel his eyes on her, his expression curious as he studied her, though he didn't speak. Did he recognize her? She didn't think he would with the uniform, but there was something about the look in her betrothed's eyes that told her he knew or suspected far more than he was letting on.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

"So," Fire Lord Azulon said, his tone deeply satisfied, "General Jong is no more, his army crushed. The Earth Kingdom military will survive, of course, but they will reel from these events for years. You have done well, my son. The Fire Nation is pleased with you- and so am I."

"I thank you, Father," Iroh replied; as befitted his status as a royal prince, he knelt before the fiery throne but kept his head and upper body raised so that he could face the Fire Lord directly, not an equal, but more than just a subject. "I am honored as always to know that I have made you proud and done rightly by our Nation. However, while it was I who crushed Jong's army, it was another who slew the man himself- though I believe you knew that."

"Indeed," Azulon remarked, his tone neutral. "I knew of Jong's reputation and felt that as a good father I should send an agent to remove such an obstacle from your path, or at least weaken it. Were I in your position, I would be thankful."

"I do appreciate your concern," Iroh replied, "but I have to wonder why you sent a teenager to do this task. Surely it would better suit an experienced assassin than a child! Jong was a master earthbender, after all, and while not cruel, he was known to be ruthless."

"I had my reasons," Azulon said. "While your concern for the people of the Fire Nation is most admirable, my son, sometimes you are too compassionate. The girl Ursa may be… significant, and I wanted her abilities tested. Clearly, as Jong is dead and she is not, I was right to send her. Is there something else you wish to discuss?"

Iroh sighed. "Actually, Father, there is. I would urge you to change your mind about Ozai. I can understand your reasoning, but I do not agree with it in his case. My brother is not a man who deals well with insignificance or being a prince who exists solely as a potential replacement for me. Let him tour with the army, if only for a little while. I have heard it said that he is as great a firebender as any in our family- let him earn a little glory for himself, and perhaps it will do him good."

Azulon's eyes narrowed. "It surprises me that you should be concerned for him," he said. "I had not thought the two of you were close."

"We are not," Iroh confirmed, "but that does not mean I cannot be concerned for his wellbeing. I believe that there is potential for great things in Ozai, but if that potential is not given outlet, it will turn inward and fester."

"Iroh, we are rulers, not philosophers," Azulon said. "And it is not in the Fire Nation's interests to have two princes in harms way at once. My mind is made up." The Fire Lord stood and sighed. "This audience is over. I know you must wish to see your son- go to him. We shall speak again later."

Iroh stood as well. "Thank you, Father," he said and bowed, then turned and left the throne room. He truly respected his father, and loved him as much as one could love such a cold and distant man, but in the matter of Ozai, he found himself more and more convinced that Azulon was gravely mistaken.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Ursa sat her helmet on the table and shook her hair out, grateful to be rid of the cursed thing. She turned to face Master An Ying, who sat against the far wall; a smile played across the master assassin's wizened face. "I have heard, of course, what has happened," he said. "But I wish to here the details from you, apprentice. Tell me everything."

Ursa nodded and drew a deep breath before replying, going through everything she could remember of her journey to the Earth Kingdom camp, her arrival and infiltration, and the actual death of Jong and her subsequent escape. An Ying watched with greater interest than she'd ever seen him display before, nodding along at various points of her narrative as it drew towards a conclusion. "The one thing I don't understand," she finally said, "is why I was given this assignment- surely there are other agents who would have done it better than me?"

"It was the Fire Lord's will," the master told her. "I would not advise questioning it. However, I feel that for a first mission you comported yourself quite well. You showed adaptability, resourcefulness, and of course, you actually managed to get to your target and finish your assignment. All of these things speak in your favor. Your methods lacked a certain degree of polish, but that is best solved by training." He paused for a moment before continuing, as if choosing his words very carefully. "While you were carrying out your mission- particularly while you were in immediate peril- did you notice yourself drawing on any particular kind of power or ability you hadn't previously noticed? Beyond that which you thought you were capable of?"

"No," Ursa said slowly, "but to be honest, I don't understand the question. Apart from the… general excitement, I didn't notice anything unusual about myself. Is that… common?"

An Ying regarded her intently, and then shook his head. "Never mind," he said. "Is there anything else you have to report?"

Now it was Ursa's turn to hesitate. "Actually, yes," she said. "When we arrived back at the docks, Ozai was there- I hadn't been expecting him, and even though I was wearing my disguise, I think he might have recognized me. If I find out that he did, what do you want me to do?"

"Hmm." An Ying rubbed his chin with one bony hand, apparently deep in thought. "If he has realized you are Ying Shou, it would not be difficult for him to put together that part of your mission is to spy on him, personally, and I doubt he will take it well. Even if he is not treacherous- which we have no evidence now that he is- he is a proud man. However, if he makes it plain to you that he knows what you are, don't try to deny or hide it. Instead, convince him that your first loyalty is to him and that he should take you into his confidence. If he does have further plans regarded the hunt for the Avatar or other endeavors, that will enable you to give us first had knowledge of them, which we can better use to serve the Fire Nation's goals. If he only suspects, on the other hand, then simply let him and neither confirm nor deny, though try to lead him away from the idea if you can. No sense in revealing yourself unless you have to."

"I will do so, Master," Ursa said.

An Ying waved one hand. "You're dismissed," he said. "Find a servant up in the palace to get you a change of clothes, and then you may return home. Your training will begin again tomorrow." Ursa bowed in thanks and departed, mind whirring with thoughts on how best to handle Ozai's suspicions, if he had them- and on why, exactly, An Ying had apparently expected her to display great powers at a moment of crisis.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Iroh stepped into the living room of the small but well-appointed house near the palace as one of the servants announced his presence. A curtain that hung over a door which lead deeper into the dwelling rustled, and then Lady Jing stepped through it. Iroh's cousin was an elegant woman of early middle years who smiled broadly when she saw him. "It is always a pleasure to see a friendly face after returning from the field," he said to her, taking one of her hands and kissing it lightly.

Jing chuckled. "Still the charmer, Iroh," she said. "It's good to see you too. But I think that there's someone else here who wants to see you even more than I do." She turned and gestured towards the curtain, which now had a small face poking out through it; when the toddler caught sight of Iroh, his eyes widened and a huge smile broke across his face.

"Dada!" he shouted, rushing forward as fast as his short legs could carry him. Iroh laughed heartily and knelt down in front of him, wrapping his son in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Lu Ten," he breathed. "It is so good to see you again. And look how you've grown!" Iroh of the Fire Nation was many things- prince, soldier, firebending, connoisseur of fine teas, but it was here, in his role as a father, that he truly found his deepest contentment.


	15. Chapter 14: Blood of the Avatar

AN: Forgive me again for another multi-month break. This was an important chapter but difficult to piece together exactly how I wanted it to go, and I also had a variety of real life events distracting me. Sorry!

**Chapter 14: Blood of the Avatar**

Dressed in a robe of similar style to the ones she usually favored that she had borrowed from the Palace, Ursa made her way down the street towards her home, taking care that her appearance and bearing were casual, as if she had just returned from a relaxing vacation, rather than from a demanding mission for the Fire Lord that still had her somewhat on edge. As she walked through the well-off residential area she began to pass people she recognized, some of whom gave her wondering looks- she had, after all, apparently vanished for several weeks; she'd need to work out a cover story next time- but fortunately no one bothered her.

Finally she reached her own house, but before she could approach the door, she saw a figure step out from inside the courtyard- Ozai himself. Ursa's breath caught; had he really figured out what she was, and was he going to confront her here and now about it? If so, she'd have to think fast- she certainly hadn't had time to work out what she would say to him on the subject during the relatively short walk from the palace to her home!

But Ozai only smiled warmly as he stepped towards her. "Ursa," he said. "I've been worried about you. Your father said you had been off in the country, but he wouldn't tell me where. I trust you were enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," Ursa replied, breathing a quiet sigh of relief over the fact that he wasn't challenging her story while her mind was simultaneously working feverishly to provide details to the rough framework of a story Father had set out. "It was Ember Island, actually- Father rents a house there, though we don't go often anymore. I just felt like I needed to… get away from everything for a little while."

Ozai laughed. "I understand the feeling completely. Tell me, is that acting troupe over there still in business?"

"The Ember Island Players?" Now it was Ursa's turn to chuckle. "Oh, yes. The Fire Nation has certainly produced more talented players, but they always had a certain… earnestness, I guess, that I liked."

"Yes, they certainly try," Ozai said neutrally. "In any case, I'm just glad to see you returned safe and sound, and hope we can see more of each other soon." His eyes searched her face. "Even though I'm getting the feeling that there's something you're not telling me."

Ursa's breath nearly caught- he did have suspicions after all, even if they seemed rather undirected at the moment- but she quickly brought herself under control and merely shrugged. "I didn't think that the details of my trip were worth boring you with," she said carefully. "Honestly, it was relaxing, but not terribly interesting."

Ozai looked at her again for several moments, then shook his head and smiled. "Very well, then. Keep your secrets if you must. I am glad you enjoyed your trip, and hope we can meet each other again in a day or two." Turning, the prince swept away in a flash of red-gold robes, leaving his betrothed wondering exactly what he knew or suspected about where she had actually gone and why, and what he intended to do with that knowledge.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Ursa found her father in the house's main room, seated on one of the low couches with his head bowed. When she entered he glanced up and an intense, unreadable expression crossed his face. "Leave us," he said curtly to the two servants who waited by the door; they both bowed and quickly departed. Almost before they were gone, Father was on his feet and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "You're alive," he said quietly. "You're all right. I'm so glad to see you safe."

"I'm glad to be home," Ursa replied, quickly extracting herself from the unaccustomed attention- Father was rarely this affectionate; he must really _have_ been worried about her. "I didn't think I was going to make it out of that; I still don't know what my Master was thinking, sending me on that job."

"So, your mission was successful?" Father asked, composing himself and assuming his usual, more businesslike manner again.

"Yes," Ursa said. "But there are still things I'm wondering about. Not just about why I was chosen, but certain things that Master An Ying said to me after I got back. He was acting like he was expecting me to have some sort of hidden, untapped power that would reveal itself in a crisis, but I have no idea why." She paused deliberately and met Father's eyes. "Do you have any idea what he was talking about?"

Tozun sighed and glanced at his hands before answering. "I believe I do," he said softly. "Listen to me, Ursa- there are things about yourself, about this world and this nation and your place in them- that you need to know, and that I have kept from you for your own protection. But I can't protect you forever, and you're old enough now that you need to know the truth. Tell me, what do you know of Avatar Roku?"

Ursa felt rather taken aback by this sudden and seemingly random shift in topic. "Not much," she said. "Only what I learned in school. Roku was the last Fire Nation Avatar and was friends with Fire Lord Sozin when he was a prince. They had a falling out after Sozin declared his vision for a new world order, because Roku believed that in the world Sozin intended to create, there would be no place for him. When Sozin began his war preparations, Roku challenged him to an Agni Kai. Since fire was the only element permitted, they faced one another evenly and Sozin prevailed, though he was forced with great sadness to kill the man who had been his friend for the sake of the Fire Nation. But what does this have to do with me?"

"What you learned in school was a lie, Ursa," Father told her. "Roku never challenged Sozin; he lived on a volcanic island and one night the mountain awakened. Roku fought to save his village, and midway through the disaster Sozin arrived to assist him. No one knows what passed between them on the volcano, but we know this- Sozin came down, and Roku did not, and the Fire Lord never spoke of what had happened. The person who told me this story suspected murder of the most foul and dishonorable sort." Here he breathed deeply before speaking again. "That person was your mother."

Ursa's breath caught. "My mother?" she whispered. Her mother had died when she was very young; she remembered her only vaguely, and it was rare for her father to bring the painful subject up. "How did she know?"

"Your mother and I were friends from childhood, and then more than friends," Father said. "But her family engaged her to a much older man, who she married. I believe he did love her; she was fond of him, but didn't truly return the feeling. He died a few years later of an unidentified disease, and she remarried to me shortly afterwards." Now Father drew a deep breath and let it out, obviously coming to the critical point of his story, and Ursa felt her whole body tense as she wondered what it could possibly be; a cold feeling was creeping through her as her mind started putting the pieces together, though she tried to shove them aside.

"By the time she married me," Father finally said, "Tae was already pregnant- with you. Your true father was her first husband- and that man was the son of Avatar Roku."

The cold suddenly shot through Ursa's body. "No," she said, shaking her head. "That's not true. It can't be; you're my father, aren't you?" When she spoke next, her voice was almost childlike. "Why did you lie?"

"To protect you, like I said," Father- Tozun- replied heavily. "If the Fire Lord and his men knew what you were, they might have tried to kill you, or if they believed you had inherited some portion of your grandfather's power, turn you into a weapon. If I have ever seemed cold or distant to you, forgive me- I felt that we needed to appear the same as any other noble family so that they would have no reason to suspect us. Of course, if what you told me about your Master is true, it was all for nothing- Azulon almost certainly knows full well what you are, and is trying to harness you. I failed you, Ursa. I'm so sorry."

Seemingly thousands of questions warred in Ursa's mind, but one finally won out. "Am I- human?" she asked tentatively. She'd been taught that the Avatar was some sort of immensely powerful spirit being that wore human flesh like a set of clothes, but what did that mean for a descendant of that human flesh? She had never heard, and never felt reason to try and find out.

"Yes," Tozun said firmly. "Don't you ever let yourself think otherwise. The Avatar is both spirit and mortal, and you are as human as anyone. I have never heard of any account of the descendants of Avatars possessing special abilities, unless they are also Avatars themselves. If Azulon and An Ying believe otherwise, they are fools." Tozun paused again, his eyes searching Ursa's face. "Listen to me- you may not be the daughter of my body, but I see you as such, and have done my best to raise you well. Forgive me the mistakes I have made- even if they accomplished nothing, I did them for you." His voice sank to a whisper. "I only wanted to keep you safe."

The cold slipped away from Ursa, replaced by a stabbing white heat. "Keep me safe?" she demanded, rising to her feet. "You lied to me about who I really am, pretended to be my father for all these years, and for nothing. You should have told me sooner rather than just let the Ying Shou take me in and use me, and the Fire Lord arrange a marriage for me with his son to get the Avatar's blood into the royal house, and then drop this on me! And then you have the nerve to talk to me about protecting me and keeping me safe!" Small candles flared around the room in response to her anger, lighting it was a bright orange glow that made everything seem eerie and unnatural; breathing deeply, Ursa managed to force them back to normal size and then turned and fled, her father- false father's- calls to wait echoing behind her.

Brushing past startled servants, she finally reached her room and hurried inside, shutting the door solidly behind her. Dropping down on her bed, she stared up at the canopy and finally let tears of mixed confusion and anger freely flow.

# # # # # # # # # # # #

Master An Ying was pacing in his chambers when he heard the first footsteps on the stairs outside. He paused, listening; as most didn't even know he was here, it was quite rare for him to receive unanticipated visits save from the Fire Lord himself, and these didn't sound like Azulon's footsteps- they were younger, stronger. The master of the Ying Shou merely relaxed and turned to wait patiently, but a hand slipped quietly beneath his robes and withdrew a blade that was almost needle-slender, but was tipped with a poison so virulent that it would kill anyone in less than a minute with only a slight prick, even if they were a mighty warrior or master firebender. If whoever was coming was an enemy and expected an old man to be easy prey, he was ready to prove them fatally wrong.

The door opened, and An Ying's eyebrows raised as he took in the young man who now stood before him. "Prince Ozai," he said calmly, as if they'd just met one another on the street. "I can count on one hand the number of times you have sought me out in your entire life. To what do I owe the honor?"

Ozai shut the door behind him and stepped forward, his mouth smiling but his eyes hard and cold. "I want to talk to you," he said quietly, "about one of your agents…"


End file.
